La Sombra del Seireitei
by Darkness Crow
Summary: Sucesos sucedidos después de la Saga del Agente Perdido
1. Nuevos Enemigos

Varios mese después de los sucesos con los Fullbringer, Ichigo regreso a su vida normal, retomando sus deberes como Shinigami sustituto, con la compañía de Rukia de nuevo.

Onii-chan, despierta, vas a llegar tarde a la escuela de nuevo-decía Yuzu fuera de la habitación de Ichigo.

Déjalo Yuzu, Ichi-Ni-San siempre llega tarde, no creo que un día más haga la diferencia- dijo Karin tranquilamente, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Onii-chan baja rápido si- decía Yuzu bajando las escaleras.

Si, ya voy a bajar- dijo Ichigo mientras se colocaba el uniforme de la escuela.

Después de desayunar los tres hermanos se fueron a la escuela, y como siempre su padre intento despedirse cariñosamente de ellos, solo para recibir unos buenos golpes, al rato se toparon con Rukia, Orihime, Chad y Uryu hasta llegar a la escuela.

Nos vemos Ichi-Ni-San, adiós Onii-chan- se despedían Karin y Yuzu yendo a sus salones.

Kurosaki-san, sabes que vendrán alumnos nuevos- decía Orihime emocionada.

En serio, porque recién me entero- decía Ichigo algo molesto por ser el último en ser informado.

En realidad Ichigo, todos en el aula lo sabemos, pero el día que lo anunciaron faltaste, recuerdas- dijo Chad con mucha calma.

Como sea, vamos al aula antes que nos pongan un retraso- dijo Uryu con algo de impaciencia.

Es cierto, vamos- dijo Ichigo, comenzaron a correr por los pasillos hasta al fin llegar a su salón un poco antes que su profesora.

Justo a tiempo, se salvaron esta vez- dijo la profesora que estaba detrás de ellos.

Jejeje- comenzaron a reír todos menos Uryu y Chad.

Dejen de reír y vallan a sus sitios- así cada uno se sentó en su sitios mientras la profesora presentaba a los dos nuevo alumnos.

Muy bien chicos, estos son sus nuevos compañeros, podrían presentarse- dijo la profesora.

Claro, yo soy Ryouske Kirigaya- dijo un chico de apariencia bastante peculiar, alto, piel blanca algo musculoso, cabello largo de tres colores, la mayoría de su cabello era negro pero tenía mechones rojos y blancos y unos ojos color morado con una mirada seria, vestía el uniforme de la escuela.

Mucho gusto yo soy Rin Kazuyoshi- dijo una chica de pechos grandes, algo baja, piel blanca con una apariencia dulce, cabellos color rosa largo amarrado en coletas, ojos rojos, vestía el uniforme escolar.

Me parecen familiares esos dos- dijo Rukia algo preocupada.

En serio, nunca los había visto- dijo Ichigo con gran tranquilidad.

Tal vez sea mi imaginación- dijo Rukia aun pensando en los dos nuevos estudiantes.

Pasaron las horas hasta que al fin acabo el día de escuela, todos se fueron a casa, Ichigo era acompañado solo por Rukia, Orihime y Chad, porque Uryu tenía asuntos que atender.

Oye, tu eres Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo un hombre desde lejos.

Qué pasa si lo soy- dijo Ichigo de forma desafiante.

Nada, solo nos das curiosidad, Shinigami Sustituto- dijo una voz femenina que se acerca.

Esperen esa voz no es de- dijo Orihime algo confundida.

Si, ambas voces son de los nuevos estudiantes- dijo Rukia que sospecho de ellos todo el tiempo.

Así que lo descubriste, teniente de la decimotercera división- dijo Ryouske que apareció entre las sombras.

Jajaja, esto se pondrá divertido- dijo Rin apareciendo sobre Ichigo y los demás.

También son Shinigamis- dijo Orihime.

O son Fullbringer- dijo Chad.

Somos Shinigamis, ahora estamos usando Gigais para estar en el mundo humano- dijo Ryouske con tranquilidad.

Y hemos venido por ti Ichi-chan- dijo Rin de forma picara.

Entonces debemos detenerlos- dijo Chad activando su Brazo Derecho del Gigante, listo para atacar.

Mejor no lo intentes, amigo- dijo Ryouske apareciendo una Zanpakuto de la nada.

Chad, no te preocupes yo te protege- no pudo terminar porque Rin apareció atrás de ella colocando su Zanpakuto sobre su cuello.

Tú también puedes usar el Fullbring verdad, mejor estate tranquila o te cortare el cuello- dijo Rin con total calma y frialdad.

Inoue- grito Ichigo mientras salía de su cuerpo dispuesto a atacar.

Esto se pone interesante- dijo Ryouske apareciendo detrás de Ichigo cortando su pecho.

Ichigo- grito Rukia corriendo contra Ryouske solo para ser cortada rápidamente por Rin.

No te interpongas- dijo Rin con frialdad.

Ambos Ichigo y Rukia cayeron al suelo heridos, mientras Chad y Orihime miraban asustados lo que pasaba.

No lo permitiré, BRAZO DEL GIGANTE- grito Chad dándole un golpe a Ryouske.

Eres débil- dijo Ryouske para después cortar el brazo y el cuerpo de Chad, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Solo quedas tu princesita- dijo Rin con tranquilidad, apuntando su Zanpakuto hacia Orihime.

Déjala, por el momento no es útil atacarla- dijo Ryouske antes de desaparecer.

Tienes suerte de que él tenga debilidad por las mujeres- dijo Rin enojada para después desaparecer.

Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Sado-san, debo curarlos rápido- dijo Orihime preocupada mientras los curaba con el Soten Kisshun.

Mientras Orihime los curaba a los tres en medio de la calle, aparecieron dos personas para ayudarla.

Ustedes siempre están metidos en problemas- dijo Urahara algo aburrido.

Es cierto, pero esos dos de antes no eran nada débiles, me parecen conocidos- dijo Yoruichi algo preocupada.

Que importa, llevemos a estos tres a mi tienda, si no alguien los vera aquí y será un problema- dijo Urahara.

Cierto- afirmo Orihime.

Un rato después ya en la tienda de Urahara, Ichigo, Rukia y Chad sanaban sus heridas.

Ellos estarán bien- dijo Orihime preocupada.

No te preocupes, Tessai los está curando, estarán de pie en una hora de seguro- dijo Urahara muy tranquilo.

Pero en serio, tu explicación de la situación es muy problemática, no me dice nada sobre esos dos- dijo Yoruichi algo enojada.

Lo siento- dijo tristemente Orihime.

No te preocupes esos dos volverán- dijo algo preocupado Urahara.

Ya-ya recordé- dijo Rukia saliendo de una habitación.

En serio, nos lo puedes decir- dijo Urahara.

No, tengo que regresar a la Sociedad de Almas rápido, esto es un serio problema- dijo Rukia muy preocupada.

Entonces si son ellos verdad- dijo Urahara muy serio.

Si, son ellos y atacarnos significa que se están revelando- dijo Rukia.

Disculpen, de quienes hablan- dijo confundida Orihime.

Hablamos de las sombras de la Sociedad de Almas, el Ju San Rei Shikaku- dijo Yoruichi con preocupación.

Y que es eso- pregunto Orihime confundida.

Como te lo digo, el Gotei trece está conformado por trece divisiones y trece capitanes, verdad- dijo Urahara.

Si- afirmo Orihime.

Bueno, el Ju San Rei Shikaku son la contraparte de las trece divisiones, está conformado por asesinos y convictos peligrosos que trabajan bajo órdenes del rey, igual que el Gotei trece- dijo Urahara.

Entonces, ellos no deberían atacar a otros Shinigamis, verdad- dijo Orihime algo confundida aun.

En eso tiene razón, nunca tuve reportes de problemas con ellos- dijo Yoruichi.

Eso fue hace miles de años Yoruichi-san, actualmente están comportándose de forma extraña- dijo Rukia

Como se están comportando- dijo Urahara con intriga.

Eliminan a cualquier criminal, aunque sea de categoría inferior, destruyen hollows sin control y se dice que están reclutando Arrancar- dijo Rukia preocupada.

Qué raro que tu hermano no haga nada al respecto- dijo Yoruichi.

El no está enterado de lo sucedido, ningún capitán o teniente aparte de mi lo sabe, por algún motivo no se reporta, yo obtuve la información de la segunda división- dijo Rukia.

Y que paso con esos informantes- pregunto Yoruichi.

Actualmente están desaparecidos- dijo Rukia algo triste.

Entiendo, entonces estos tipos se han vuelto una molestia y están silenciando a cualquiera que se ponga entre ellos- dijo Urahara como si no fuera nada.

No lo digas así, piensa en los problemas que traiga esto, los capitanes del Ju San Rei Shikaku son tan poderosos como los actuales capitanes- dijo Rukia preocupada.

Entiendo, entiendo, Yoruichi acompáñame vamos a buscar algo de información- dijo Urahara saliendo de la tienda.

Ya voy, Orihime, Rukia cuando Ichigo y Chad despierten díganles todo lo que escucharon, de acuerdo- dijo Yoruichi mientras salía de la tienda.

Entendido- dijeron ambas.

Un rato después la curación de Ichigo y Chad fue completad y Tessai les informo que ya estaban despierto, después de contarles todo sobre el asunto los cuatro salieron de la tienda de Urahara y abrieron una puerta al Gotei trece.

Debemos infórmale de esto a todos los altos cargos- dijo Rukia.

Supongo que esos dos deben estar en la Sociedad de Almas, debo ir devolverles lo que nos hicieron- dijo Ichigo enojado.

Mientras en el Gotei trece.

Capitán, tenemos problemas- dijo el teniente Chojiro Sasakibe.

Dígame teniente, tranquilícese un poco antes, si- dijo el comandante y el capitán de la primera división Yamamoto Genryusai.

Entendido capitán, según el grupo de investigación de la segunda división detecto que el Ju San Rei Shikaku esta asesinando a varios Shinigamis en el mundo humano y el Rukongai- dijo el teniente Chojiro a su capitán.

Esto es serio, el líder del Ju San Rei Shikaku tiene un poder similar al mío, si peleáramos ahora, después de lo sucedido con Aizen, tendríamos gran desventaja- dijo el capitán Yamamoto pensando.

Capitán, varias divisiones han enviado a sus miembros a luchar contra el Ju San Rei Shikaku, les ordenó la retirada- dijo el teniente Chojiro.

No, también envía a nuestros hombres, llama a los capitanes y que los tenientes comanden sus divisiones durante la lucha- dijo el capitán Yamamoto muy serio.

Entendido, capitán- dijo el teniente Chojiro retirándose

Inmediatamente todos los miembros de la primera división seguían al teniente Chojiro al Rukongai para detener el ataque del Ju San Rei Shikaku, donde ya se encontraban varias divisiones luchando.

Equipo de batalla uno, retrocedan, equipo de batalla dos ataquen por el norte, nosotros el equipo de batalla tres atacara por el sur- dijo el teniente de la novena división Shuhei Hisagi dirigiendo a su división a la pelea.

Amigo, necesitamos refuerzos, la décima división del Ju San Rei Shikaku ha llegado con su teniente a la cabeza- decía Renji preocupado.

En serio, entiendo, tropas retrocedan todos esperemos refuerzos, espero que capitán Kensei no tarde en llegar- pensó Hisagi ante la llegada del teniente.

Mientras del lado enemigo, todos se emocionaban por la llegada del teniente de la décima división.

Un hombre alto, algo musculoso, de cabello liso arreglado, color plata, anteojos de forro negro, piel bronceada, ojos verdes, utiliza el Shihakusho igual a los Shinigamis pero color rojo carmesí.

TENIENTE DE LA DECIMA DIVISION- Agata Honda.

Teniente Agata, varios miembros de su división han muerto o sido capturados en este combate, cuáles son sus órdenes- dijo un miembro del Jo San Rei Shikaku.

La capitana aún no ha vuelto, diles a todos que regresen a la base, yo me encargo de despejar el camino- dijo el teniente Agata.

De pronto detrás del teniente Agata aparecieron tres tenientes contra él, Renji, Hisagi e Izuru, activando sus shikai.

Ruge, Zabimaru- Grito Renji.

Sega, Kazeshini- Grito Hisagi.

Alza tu cabeza, Wabisuke- Grito Izuru.

Los tres atacaron directo a Agata solo para que sus ataques fueran evadidos con facilidad, y con una tranquilidad impresionante logro cortarlos sin que se dieran cuenta.

En qué momento nos cortó- dijo Renji mientras caía al suelo.

Esa velocidad, es muy superior a la mía- dijo Hisagi impresionado.

Su fuerza y velocidad es muy superior, y aun no activa su shikai- dijo con preocupación Izuru.

Tenientes de la tercera, sexta y novena división, ha sido divertido, pero me debo retirar, sobrevivan hasta nuestro próximo encuentro- dijo Agata mientras se alejaba.

El Jo San Rei Shikaku, una parte oculta del Seireitei, que secretos oculta, porque se revelan ahora, que miembros tendrán en sus filas….

CONTINUARA


	2. Reunión de Ataque

Después de la retirada del Jo San Rei Shikaku, todos los heridos y muertos fueron retirados del Rukongai, entre los heridos estaban Renji, Izuru y Hisagi, mientras en la sala de reunión del cuartel general.

Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, el Jo San Rei Shikaku es una organización con Shinigamis de gran poder, solo Shinigamis de elite van ahí, pero si se están revelando contra el Gotei trece, entonces debemos eliminarlos- dijo el capitán Yamamoto.

Viejo, tranquilízate, hay que pensar esto con calma el Jo San Rei Shikaku tiene una gran cantidad de miembros, pero los únicos a temer son los tenientes y capitanes, el resto no serán problemas- dijo el capitán Shunsui Kyoraku.

Comandante, él tiene razón, si derrotamos y encarcelamos a los capitanes y tenientes el resto del Jo San Rei Shikaku caerá con ellos- dijo el capitán Jushiro Ukitake.

Ustedes jóvenes no entienden nada, si fuera tan fácil mandaría a cualquiera a hacerlo, pero no es así los capitanes del Jo San Rei Shikaku son poderosos, al igual que nosotros contralan su Shikai y Bankai, pero ellos lo han llevado a su máxima fuerza- dijo el capitán Yamamoto angustiado.

Entiendo, entiendo, pero no sería más fácil simplemente capturarlos en una emboscada- dijo el capitán Ukitake.

Oigan, pero esto no es bueno, escuche que incluso tienes arrancar en sus tropas, no sería conveniente llamar a los Vizard como refuerzos- dijo el capitán Hirako Shinji.

Ustedes también son Vizard, con ustedes bastara- dijo furiosa Soi Fong.

Nosotros dos somos fuertes, pero no aguantaremos a trece capitanes y tenientes, creo que el plan de Hirako suena bien- dijo el capitán Kensei Muguruma.

Entiendo, todos pueden irse, vuelvan en cuarenta y ocho horas con todas sus divisiones y refuerzos que puedan conseguir, entonces eliminaremos al Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo el Capitán Yamamoto seriamente.

Todos los capitanes se separaron y fueron a sus divisiones a informarles sobre el asunto, mientras en otra parte del Seireitei, Ichigo y sus amigos habían llegado al Rukongai encontrándose con los restos de la batalla.

Con esto ya deben saber sobre el asunto, verdad- dijo Ichigo.

Sí, pero me preocupa que pasara desde ahora- dijo preocupada Rukia.

Usted es la teniente de la decimotercera división y usted el Shinigami Sustituto, cierto- dijo un Shinigami algo raro.

Sí, porque lo dices- dijo Ichigo algo desconfiado.

Soy Daichi Oboro, soy un Vizard y un espía dentro del Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo alegremente el Shinigami.

Daichi Oboro, según él un Vizard, vestía un Shihakusho estándar, él tenía el cabello corto color morado, ojos oscuros, bronceado, no muy musculoso, siempre sonreía sin importar nada.

Un Vizard tú, nunca te vi con los demás, de donde saliste tu- dijo Ichigo con desconfianza.

Yo, soy el Vizard mas reciente por así decirlo, teniente Kuchiki no me reconoce, el informante de la segunda división- dijo Daichi sonriendo.

Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que si eras de la segunda división, pero tú no eras un Vizard- dijo Rukia.

Exacto, no lo era pero el Jo San Rei Shikaku experimento con mi grupo y yo fui el único que sobrevivió- dijo Daichi sonriendo.

Y porque lo dices tan contento- dijo enfurecido Ichigo.

Sonrió por mis compañeros, ellos me dijeron que viviera por ellos, por eso domino mi hollow interno y también mi Shikai- dijo Daichi sonriendo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Pero como consiguieron la forma de crear un Vizard- dijo Chad al tener cierta experiencia con Vizard.

Es cierto, los Vizard que conocemos fueron creados por experimentos hace mucho, excepto Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime preocupada.

En realidad, los que experimentaron con nosotros eran Arrancar dentro Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Daichi sonriendo tranquilamente.

Entonces la información que me diste- dijo Rukia hasta ser interrumpida.

Así es, era correcta- dijo Daichi.

De donde sacaron Arrancar- dijo Orihime.

Seguramente del Hueco Mundo- dijo Chad.

Ese es su hogar cierto, lo más probable es que de ahí lo sacaran, pero hacer que se les una es más difícil de hacer no creen- dijo Daichi sonriendo.

Bueno, Daichi verdad, cuéntanos un poco de lo que sabes- dijo Ichigo más tranquilo.

Está bien, por eso soy un espía ahí- dijo Daichi sonriendo.

Mientras en los cuarteles generales de la primera división, el capitán Yamamoto se encontraba con un grave problema.

Teniente Sasakibe, que es esto- grito furioso el capitán Yamamoto.

Es el informe de bajas, según parece algunos Shinigamis habían sido capturados y usados para experimentar por el Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo el teniente Chojiro.

Esto se está saliendo de control, y los tres tenientes que fueron heridos, cuál es su estado- dijo el capitán Yamamoto.

Ellos ya están curados, solo esperan la alta en la cuarta división- dijo el teniente Chojiro.

Algo más que informar- dijo el capitán Yamamoto.

Solo esto, el Shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo a sido visto en el Rukongai con dos de sus amigos y la teniente Kuchiki- dijo Chojiro.

Si Kurosaki Ichigo está aquí, significa que Jo San Rei Shikaku ha llegado incluso al mundo humano, ya se puede retirar teniente Sasakibe- dijo el capitán Yamamoto.

Mientras en alguna parte entre el Seireitei y el Rukongai, una reunión importante del Jo San Rei Shikaku se llevaba a cabo.

Ya están todos aquí- dijo un anciano con una gran barba oscura.

Todavía no, deberíamos comenzar la reunión con quienes están- dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello morado.

Está bien, comenzaremos la reunión- dijo el anciano.

CAPITAN DE LA PRIMERA DIVISION- Gengai Sagaru.

Un anciano con una apariencia similar al capitán Yamamoto, tenía una gran barba negra, calvo, y a diferencia del capitán Yamamoto el aparentaba ser un poco más joven, bronceado, musculoso, ojos oscuros, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí y el haori negro.

Que aburrido, qué más da, pero después dame algo interesante que hacer, viejo- dijo un chico con el cabello rubio.

CAPITAN DE LA SEGUNDA DIVISION- Takashi Kudo.

Un chico con apariencia de diecinueve años, piel pálida, musculoso, color de pelo rubio corto y en filo, ojos azules con una mirada desafiante, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí y su haori negro sin mangas

Parece que dos más han llegado- dijo la mujer de cabellos morado.

CAPITAN DE LA TERCERA DIVISION- Chizuru Kibitsu.

Una hermosa mujer con apariencia de veinte años, cabello morado largo, una piel pálida, ojos verdes con una mirada seductora, pechos grandes, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí que le quedaba ajustado y su haori negro.

Sentimos llegar tarde, la misión en el mundo humano nos demoró un poco- dijo el tipo con el cabello de tres colores.

No es cierto, el me hiso perder mucho tiempo- dijo la chica pelirosa a su costado.

CAPITAN DE LA SEXTA DIVISION- Ryouske Kirigaya.

CAPITAN DE LA DECIMA DIVISON- Rin Kazuyoshi.

Aun no entiendo porque nos envió a nosotros, capitán del Jo San Rei Shikaku a una misión como eliminar a Kurosaki Ichigo, eso lo pudo haber hecho cualquier miembro- se quejaba Rin.

Aunque me niego a aceptar lo que dice ella, tiene razón porque enviarnos a nosotros y no a alguien más- dijo Ryouske calmado.

Kurosaki Ichigo es un problema muy grande, que ustedes le hicieran eso tan rápido me decepciona un poco, pero ahora el está aquí en el Seireitei, probaremos aquí su fuerza- dijo el capitán Gengai seriamente.

Oigan, disculpen pero estamos aburrido- dijo un chico con pelo blanco.

Yo también, podemos comenzar para ya irnos- dijo una chica con el pelo blanco.

CAPITAN DE LA CUARTA DIVISION- Kana Masaomi.

Una chica con apariencia de adolescente, cabellos blancos largo, ojos color gris, grandes pechos, delgada, algo baja, piel blanca, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí y el haori negro.

CAPITAN DE LA QUINTA DIVISON- Ren Masaomi.

Un chico con apariencia de adolescente, algo alto, piel blanca, cabello blanco corto, ojos grises, un poco musculoso, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí y el haori negro sin mangas.

Concuerdo con los niños, esto es aburrido, mi teniente no pudo venir en mi lugar- dijo un chico con vendajes en las manos.

CAPITAN DE LA ONCEAVA DIVISION- Teken Orihara.

UN chico de cabello rojo corto en punta, ojos negros, bronceado, musculoso, con vendas en las manos, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí sin mangas y el haori negro sin mangas.

Me temo que tu presencia es necesaria Teken, asique tranquilo- dijo el capitán Gengai.

Ya estoy aquí, parece que aún faltan varios- dijo un tipo muy alto.

Así es, pero no podemos perder más tiempo, comencemos- dijo el capitán Gengai.

Como quiera- dijo el sujeto.

CAPITAN DE LA SEPTIMA DIVISION- Bonz Akaba.

Un ser con apariencia de demonio, piel rojo con tatuajes negros en los brazos y en la cara, cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza, ojos amarillos, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí y el haori negro sin mangas.

Comencemos- Grito el capitán Gengai.

Si- gritaron todos los presentes.

Estamos en una situación crítica, el Seireitei ha dejado de sernos de utilidad, durante mucho tiempo el Jo San Rei Shikaku trabajo con el Seireitei, mando a sus Shinigamis más peligrosos, renegados, traidores, exiliados, y ahora somos capaces de levantarnos y derrotar al Seireitei y al Rey Espíritu- dijo el capitán Gengai.

Es cierto lo que dice capitán general, pero revelarnos de la nada, que utilidad tendrá después de todo los arrancar pudieron haber atacado desde la sombras con mi división- dijo el capitán Takashi.

Tu división nos hubiera expuesto a todos, enviar a la sexta división hubiera sido lo mejor, en lugar de enviarme al mundo humano- dijo el capitán Ryouske.

Que importa, después de todo ya no hemos revelado contra el Seireitei públicamente, atacamos y matamos a mucho Shinigamis, incluso un teniente fue y derroto a tres tenientes del Seireitei- dijo la capitana Chizuru.

Es cierto, fue Agata-chan, él fue porque estaba aburrido- dijo la capitana Kana.

Hermana, Agata nos pidió que no dijéramos nada- dijo el capitán Ren.

Entonces mi teniente estuvo divirtiéndose aquí mientras yo me aburría en el mundo humano, cuando me lo encuentre vera- dijo la capitana Rin furiosa.

Dejen de discutir tonterías, el plan de ataque a quedado acordado con el capitán de la treceava división y las capitana de la octava división- dijo seriamente el capitán Gengai.

Entonces los capitanes de la doceava y novena división aun no regresan del hueco mundo- dijo el capitán Bonz.

Me temo que no, su misión es de muy alto riesgo, en el peor caso creo que estarían muertos- dijo el capitán Gengai.

Entonces si ya terminamos esta reunión, nos podemos ir, estoy aburrido- dijo el capitán Teken.

Joven insensato, si ya terminamos ya retírense.

Al fin, Ayame estas aquí, cierto- dijo el capitán Teken.

Si, maestro, quiere ir a los campos de entrenamientos- dijo una chica de cabello verde.

Si vamos- dijo el capitán Teken.

TENIENTE DE LA ONCEAVA DIVISION- Ayame Kanda.

Una chica de cabello verde liso, ojos color rosa con una mirada pérdida, pechos grandes, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí pero un poco más corto.

Su teniente está realmente apegada a el- dijo Ryouske.

Es lo único que tiene, verdad- dijo Takashi.

Aun así, esa chica oculta algo a todos menos a el- dijo Chizuru.

Teken-nichan no nos ocultaría nada a nosotros- dijo Ren.

Es cierto, Teken-nichan nunca nos ha mentido- dijo Kana.

Saben, para ser capitanes son aún nos niños malcriados- dijo Takashi.

Déjalos ya, sabes que ellos merecen ese título por su poder, igual que tu- dijo el capitán Gengai.

Si, lo sé, me voy de aquí- dijo Takashi marchándose.

Mientras en la entrada del Seireitei, Daichi está acabando de darles toda la información que tenía sobre Jo San Ren Shikaku, dejando asombrados a los presentes-

Entonces era cierto, está reclutando arrancar- dijo Rukia.

Voy a detener a estos idiotas- dijo Ichigo.

Teniente Kuchiki, Ichigo-san, deberían tranquilizarse, su enemigo es poderoso, piénsenlo un poco antes- dijo Daichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él tiene razón, entremos al Seireitei y preparémonos- dijo Chad.

Cierto, el hermano de Rukia podría ayudarnos- dijo Orihime.

Tiene razón, entremos al Seireitei y hablemos con los capitanes- dijo Rukia.

Como sea, entremos, tú también Daichi.

Eh, porque yo- dijo Daichi nervioso.

Para que les digas lo que nos dijiste a nosotros- dijo Ichigo.

Está bien- dijo Daichi.

Y así los cinco entraron al Seireitei para informarles de la situación del Jo San Ren Shikaku y sobre los arrancar.

CONTINUARA


	3. Motivacion

Al entrar al Seireitei todo era un caos, todos los Shinigamis corrían de un lado a otro para informar a los capitanes sobre la situación con Jo San Rei Shikaku, Ichigo y compañía decidieron ir directo al sexto escuadrón para informarle a Renji y Byakuya sobre lo que pasaba.

Parece que aquí también hay mucho alboroto, verdad Nii-san- dijo Daichi a Ichigo.

Como que Nii-san, cuando acepte ser tu Nii-san- dijo Ichigo enojado y avergonzado.

Claro Nii-san, tú debes ayudarme con mis poderes de hollow- dijo Daichi alegremente.

Ichigo, es lo único que puedes hacer por el- dijo Chad.

Cierto Kurosaki-kun, además Daichi-kun parece admirarte mucho- dijo Orihime.

Lo que digan, primero hablemos con Renji y Byakuya y después me encargo del chico- dijo Ichigo resignado.

Al entrar dentro de la sexta división vieron a todos los miembros corriendo aquí a allá muy nerviosos.

Oigan, que está pasando aquí- grito Rukia.

Teniente Kuchiki, si viene ver al capitán Kuchiki actualmente no está disponible para conversar con usted- dijo un miembro de la sexta división.

Así, aunque tenga información valiosa sobre el Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Rukia.

Supongo que con esa información el capitán estará más tranquilo- dijo el Shinigami.

Siguieron al Shinigami hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la oficina de Byakuya, al entrar se le vio en su asiento pensando en algo hasta que fue interrumpido por Rukia.

Onii-san, te traigo noticias sobre el Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Rukia a su hermano.

Rukia, esa información debe valer mucho ahora, deberías llevarla al comandante general antes que a mí, yo tengo mis propios problemas ahora- dijo fríamente Byakuya.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, Renji-san no está aquí- dijo Orihime preocupada.

Donde esta Renji, Byakuya que está pasando solo fue un pequeño ataque- dijo enojado Ichigo.

Kurosaki Ichigo, no entiendes nada un pequeño ataque mando a mi teniente a emergencias y elimino a varios Shinigamis en poco tiempo y pronto vendrán en serio- dijo Byakuya preocupado.

A que te refieres Byakuya, explícalo- dijo Ichigo alterado.

Los Shinigamis del Jo San Rei Shikaku son entrenados desde una edad temprana, los requisitos para entrar ahí son altos tan altos que incluso algunos miembros de la familia Kuchiki ni siquiera pudieron ingresar- dijo Byakuya.

En serio, pero Onii-san ningún Kuchiki ha sido rechazado por su fuerza- dijo Rukia sorprendida.

Así de poderosos son sus miembros, Kurosaki Ichigo tú debes ayudar a la sociedad de almas a derrotarlos- dijo Byakuya.

Y porque yo, quiero encontrar al tipo del cabello tricolor y la chica de cabellos rosa- dijo Ichigo enojado.

Los conoces, a los capitanes del Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo sorprendido Byakuya.

Capitanes, esos tipos eran capitanes, por eso eran tan fuertes- dijo Ichigo.

Eso significa que, el enemigo ya se fijó en nosotros- dijo Orihime.

Así parece, después de todo tiene información de ustedes- dijo Byakuya.

Espera porque tienen nuestra información- dijo Ichigo.

Por la ves que irrumpieron en el Seireitei por salvar a Rukia de su ejecución- dijo Byakuya.

En otras palabras Onii-san, desde ahí tienen información de cada batalla, incluso contra Excution- dijo Rukia.

Así es, ellos también destruyeron a varios Arrancar durante la batalla en Karakura, incluso lograron protegerlas de los Privaron Espadas.

A que te refieres, si ellos ya estaban muertos- dijo Chad

Aparentemente había más de tres, no es importante ahora, esa gran fuerza se a rebelado contra nosotros y contra el rey espíritu- dijo Byakuya.

Entiendo, peleare contra ellos, oye Daichi dile lo que nos dijiste- dijo Ichigo.

Si Nii-san, capitán Kuchiki el ex miembro de la segunda división Daichi Oboro le pide permiso para informarle sobre la situación del lado enemigo- dijo Daichi.

Adelante, espero que sea útil- dijo Byakuya.

Si, el Jo San Rei Shikaku esconde un poder oculto que no quiere que el Seireitei conozca, su poder es tal que incluso tienen a Arrancar en sus divisiones, según mi información hay dos capitanes aun en el Hueco Mundo- dijo Daichi.

Entonces los rumores eran ciertos, continua- dijo Byakuya.

Principalmente sus planes no son destruir el Seireitei, con la ayuda de los arrancar y su poder secreto de ellos planean sellar todos los poderes de los Shinigamis, incluyendo al Rey Espíritu- dijo Daichi.

Entiendo, es todo- dijo Byakuya.

Sí, es todo- dijo Daichi.

Kurosaki Ichigo, esta información se quedara conmigo por el momento, ustedes se pueden retirar- dijo Byakuya yéndose del lugar.

Ahora que hacemos, la verdad no sé dónde estarán esos- dijo Ichigo.

Nosotros regresaremos al mundo humano, volveremos aquí en dos días- dijo Rukia.

Porque- dijo Orihime.

El ataque contra ellos comenzaran en dos días, me acaban de informar- dijo Rukia.

Está bien regresemos, pero primero deberíamos ver a Renji, tal vez ya se murió- dijo Ichigo.

Renji se debió confiar de más, perder así de rápido en serio debe estar furioso-dijo Rukia.

Todos se dirigieron a la cuarta división donde estaban todos los heridos para por así decirlo ´´visitar a Renji´´ a la enfermería.

Chicos, como están- dijo Hanataro.

Así que estabas aquí, sabes donde esta Renji- dijo Ichigo.

Gracias, Hanataro vigila que Renji no intente nada estúpido- dijo Rukia.

Si, Rukia-san- dijo Hanataro.

Hey, que hay Renji- dijo Ichigo.

Así que viniste aquí, parece que los problemas vienen contigo- dijo Renji.

También están aquí Izuru y Hisagi- dijo Rukia.

Hey, chicos que los trae aquí- dijo Hisagi.

Saludos, gracias por la visita- dijo Izuru.

Chicos en serio un teniente del Jo San Rei Shikaku les hiso esto- dijo Ichigo.

No te burles idiota, él no tenía las habilidades de un teniente normal- dijo Renji.

Su velocidad, su fuerza, su agilidad no eran normales- dijo Hisagi.

Nos superó a los tres en tan solo segundos, ni siquiera nuestros Shikai lograron hacer algo- dijo Izuru.

Un enemigo tan poderoso está cerca de aquí, y se supone que también hay Arrancar- dijo Chad.

Así es, pero no se preocupe nadie, Nii-san se encargara de todo- dijo Daichi alegre.

Eh, sabes lo que estás diciendo, quieres que lo haga solo- dijo Ichigo.

Claro que no, pero tienes que prepararte, hay alguien en el Jo San Rei Shikaku que quiere luchar contigo- dijo Daichi.

En serio, otro mas no importar, Renji, Hisagi, Izuru recupérense pronto para que vuelvan a luchar contra estos tipos- dijo Ichigo animado.

Claro, no te dejaríamos toda la diversión a ti- dijo Renji.

No dudes en eso, pronto estaremos bien- dijo Hisagi.

Deberían regresar al mundo humano, estoy seguro que un descanso de esto no les hará mal- dijo Izuru.

Es cierto, regresemos ahora- dijo Rukia.

Todos salieron de la Cuarta División para que Rukia abriera una puerta al mundo humano, cuando regresaron aparecieron frente a la Tienda de Urahara donde ya era de noche.

Lo siento Kurosaki-kun pero me tengo que ir a casa, mañana tengo que trabajar, los veo mañana- dijo Orihime alejándose.

Yo también me voy, mañana comenzare a entrenar con Tessai- san- dijo Chad retirándose.

Yo me quedare aquí, así tu podrás descansar más- dijo Rukia.

Está bien, hasta mañana- dijo Ichigo yéndose.

Entonces me quedare en tu casi Nii-san- dijo Daichi detrás de Ichigo.

Eh, tu qué haces aquí, tu deberías estar en la Sociedad de Almas, responde- dijo Ichigo furioso.

Tranquilo Nii-san, no me puedo quedar ahí mi poder de Hollow es inestable y necesito el entrenamiento que tu pasaste- dijo Daichi.

Entrenamiento, te refieres a la locura que pase con los Vizard, si te refieres a eso tendré que llevarte mañana, la última vez que fui a estas horas, Shiji y Hiyori casi me matan- dijo Ichigo asustado.

En serio deben odiar que los despierten, cierto Nii-san- dijo Daichi sonriendo tranquilamente.

No quiero hablar de eso, vamos a mi casa- dijo Ichigo.

Avanzaron algunas cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de Ichigo que por alguna razón todo estaba apagado.

Qué raro, tal vez salieron- dijo Ichigo entrando en su casa.

Nii-san no hay nadie aquí abajo- dijo Daichi.

Arriban están mis hermanas, mi papa me dejo esta nota, al parecer salió de viaje por unos asuntos- dijo Ichigo.

Entonces, donde dormiré- dijo Daichi.

Dormirás en closet de mi habitación, así nadie te vera entrar o salir- dijo Ichigo.

Onii-chan, llegas tarde- dijo Yuzu bajando las escaleras media dormida.

Ella es tu hermana Nii-san, supongo que no puede verme- dijo Daichi.

Tienes razón, Rukia dejo tu Gigai en mi habitación así que Yuzu no puede verte, aunque Karin tal vez pueda- dijo Ichigo.

Onii-chan quien es el- dijo Yuzu señalando a Daichi.

Espera Yuzu puedes verlo- dijo Ichigo impactado.

Si, está mal que lo vea- dijo Yuzu.

Nii-san, pensé que ella no veía espíritus- dijo Daichi.

Yo también creía eso, pero parece que ahora puede- dijo Ichigo.

Onii-chan el es amigo tuyo- dijo Yuzu.

Eh, si él se quedara aquí algunos días, espero que no te moleste- dijo Ichigo improvisando.

Está bien, te deje algo de comida, creo que también alcanza para Daichi-kun- dijo Yuzu.

Está bien, deberías volver a dormir- dijo Ichigo.

Después de un rato.

Que problemático, desde cuando ella puede ver espíritus- dijo Ichigo echado en su cama.

Escuche que tus amigos también consiguieron sus poderes al pasar tiempo contigo, tal vez tu hermana al ser de la misma sangre despertó su poder- dijo Daichi dentro del closet.

Tal vez tengas razón, mi otra hermana Karin en el tiempo que estuve sin poderes ella fortaleció los suyos- dijo Ichigo.

Es probable, deberían volverse Shinigamis como tu Nii-san- dijo Daichi.

Lo vuelves a decir y te mato- dijo furioso Ichigo.

Eh?- dijo confundido Daichi.

No dejare que mis hermanas se metan en esto, aunque sepan de los espíritus no permitiré que sufran por ello, no dejare que se vuelvan Shinigamis- dijo Ichigo seriamente.

Como quieras Nii-san, pero el Jo San Rei Shikaku podría encontrar tu hogar y hacerle daño a tu familia- dijo Daichi.

Cállate y duérmete- dijo Ichigo tratando de dormir.

Está bien, no te enojes- dijo Daichi cerrando la puerta del closet.

Mientras todos dormían alguien vigilaba la Clínica Kurosaki desde afuera envuelto en las sombras de la noche.

TENIENTE DE LA SEXTA DIVISION- Kaoru Igarashi.

Cabello negro algo largo y desordenado, musculoso, ojos oscuros, alto, piel bronceada, vestía el Shihakusho color carmesí.

Esto será sencillo, encontré tu debilidad, Kurosaki Ichigo- dijo Kaoru riendo.

Continuara.

Dejen comentarías u opiniones en los Reviews


	4. Un Peligro Inminente

A la mañana siguiente como era domingo Ichigo no podía mantener oculto a Daichi mucho tiempo así que decidió presentarlo ante sus hermanas.

Como ya sabrás Yuzu un amigo mío estará aquí unos días, preséntate- dijo Ichigo a Daichi.

Soy Daichi Oboro, mucho gusto- dijo Daichi sonriendo.

Un gusto, yo no me eh presentado, yo soy Yuzu Kurosaki- dijo alegre Yuzu que vestía una polera rosa y una falda a juego.

Ichi-ni-san, no parece el tipo de persona que se lleve bien contigo, sonríe demasiado y parece muy optimista, dinos que pasa- dijo Karin que vestía una polera roja y unos jeans azules.

Karin, lo siento Daichi-kun, ella es nuestra hermana Karin- dijo Yuzu.

Karin y Yuzu, espero no causarles molestias- dijo Daichi.

Bueno ahora que se conocen podemos desayunar- dijo Ichigo.

Ya traigo el desayuno- dijo Yuzu.

Te ayudo- dijo Daichi cogiendo los platos y colocándolos en la mesa.

Gracias Daichi-kun, pero no era necesario siempre lo hago yo- dijo Yuzu.

Déjalo Yuzu, si quiere ayudar que ayude- dijo Karin mordiendo una tostada.

Después de desayunar Ichigo decidió sacar a Daichi de su casa para llevarlo al escondite de los Vizard que estaba algo lejos de su casa.

RATO DESPUES.

Es un largo camino, verdad Ni-san- dijo Daichi.

Cierto, pero aquí estamos, aquí se esconden los Vizard que se quedaron en el mundo humano- dijo Ichigo entrando.

Parece que no hay nadie, deberíamos ir….- dijo Daichi hasta que fue interrumpido.

Detrás de Daichi se encontraba Lisa con su espada en el cuello de Daichi y detrás de ella se encontraba Hiyori y los demás durmiendo.

Ni-san, pensé que ya estarían despiertos- dijo Daichi.

Yo también, tranquilízate, el es un Vizard como ustedes y quieren que lo ayuden.

No le veo utilidad, además un nuevo Vizard, de donde salió- dijo Lisa aun enojada.

Te lo explicare, pero primero descansa y suelta a Daichi estas por cortarle la cabeza- dijo Ichigo al ver como se acercaba la espada al cuello de Daichi.

Un par de horas después todos los Vizard habían despertados e Ichigo comenzó a explicarles todo sobre Daichi y su conversión en Vizard y sobre el entrenamiento que le espera.

Bueno, no soy Hirako pero él debe entrar rápido al entrenamiento- dijo Hiyori.

Entonces me voy, me avisan cuando esté listo- dijo Ichigo a punto de irse.

No te puedes ir, tú tienes que ayudarlo- dijo Love antes de que Ichigo se fuera.

Lo siento, pero creo que ustedes son suficientes para hacerlo- dijo Ichigo.

Idiota, sin Hirako, Kensei, Rose y Mashiro somos pocos y para entrenar a alguien como el necesitamos tu ayuda, entiendes idiota- dijo Hiyori enfadada.

Está bien, entonces ahora que- dijo Ichigo sentándose al lado de Hachi.

Ahora Daichi-kun debe estar peleando con su hollow interno así que cuando se salga de control lo detendremos- dijo Hachi.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que Daichi comenzó a moverse violentamente, de su cara comenzó a formarse su máscara hollow que le cubría toda la cara comenzó a levantarse y a disparar Ceros por todos lados.

Listo, ya lo encerré en una barrera de Kido, ahí causaran más destrozos- dijo Hachi.

El cuerpo de Daichi comenzó a cubrirse con la materia blanca que caía desde su máscara su pelo comenzaba a crecer rápidamente, hasta que fue cortado por Ichigo.

Que haces, idiota no puedes atacarlo así como así- dijo Hiyori exaltada.

Entre el humo que causo un disparo de Cero se comenzó a ver a Daichi normal con su máscara puesta, su máscara tenía la apariencia de un lobo con unas líneas verdes debajo de los ojos.

Parece que está listo o muerto- dijo Lisa tranquilamente.

Creo que este chico lo logro, solo le tomo veinte horas- dijo Love.

Oye Daichi, como te encuentras- Grito Ichigo.

Esto es genial Ni-san, tengo mi mascara hollow y siento su poder por todo mi cuerpo- dijo Daichi emocionado.

Está bien si me llevo ahora- dijo Ichigo.

Tú te puedes ir, pero él tiene que quedarse para probar sus habilidades- dijo Hiyori.

Entiendo, Daichi termina pronto tu entrenamiento y ve directo a la Sociedad de Almas- dijo Ichigo yéndose.

Si, Ni-san- dijo Daichi mientras su máscara desaparecía.

Paso el día entero e Ichigo se mantuvo inquieto durante todo ese tiempo pensando en el entrenamiento de Daichi, los poderes de sus hermanas, las próximas peleas, todas estas ideas se acumulaban en su mente hasta que…

Kurosaki Ichigo-kun, parece que estas preocupado- dijo un sujeto con pelo oscuro.

Quién diablos eres tu- dijo Ichigo.

Solo dime Kaoru, parece que tendré que matarte aquí- dijo Kaoru sacando su Zanpakuto.

Quieres luchar, entonces eres del Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Ichigo saliendo de su cuerpo.

Así se ve tu Zanpakuto, es bastante interesante, pero podrás pelear contra mí, alguien que sabe tu debilidad- dijo Kaoru burlonamente.

A que te refieres, deja de decir idioteces- dijo Ichigo corriendo contra Kaoru.

De pronto una sombra apareció frente a Ichigo y de esa sombra salieron sus hermanas inconscientes, con algunos golpes y cortes en su cuerpo.

Fue fácil derrotarlas, solo tuve que enviar a este tipo y les trajo rápidamente- dijo Kaoru señalando a su subordinado totalmente cubierto de negro.

Que les has hecho, me las pagaras- dijo Ichigo furioso.

En serio, si te acercas más mi subordinado las matara, pero tendremos compasión y lo hará rápido- dijo Kaoru tranquilamente.

Eso nunca, GETSUGA TENSHOU- grito Ichigo disparando su poderoso ataque contra ambos enemigos y salvando a sus hermanas.

En el Shikai tu Getsuga Tenshou es menos poderoso según parece- dijo Kaoru evadiendo fácilmente el ataque.

Karin, Yuzu, despierten por favor- gritaba Ichigo desesperado.

Oye, te puedes retirar por ahora, yo me encarga del resto- dijo Kaoru a su subordinado.

Como quieras, no pierdas- dijo desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Deberías hablarle con más respeto a tu superior- dijo Kaoru enojado.

Atacar a mis hermanas debe ser lo más estúpido que puedas haber hecho, pero te juro que será lo último que harás- dijo furioso Ichigo.

Estás enojado, pero porque lo ves así, solo hice lo que tú no querías que tuvieran poderes Shinigamis, pronto los tendrán- dijo Kaoru.

Que quieres decir maldito- dijo Ichigo enojado.

Sabía que matar a tus hermanas sería una sentencia de muerte, pero si les daba un poder que tú no querías que tuvieran sería mucho mejor- dijo Kaoru balanceando su espada.

Entiendo, sus poderes despertaran, hay forma de detenerlo- dijo Ichigo más calmado.

No, ese poder es de ellas, pero podrías debilitar ese poder- dijo Kaoru saltando hacia Ichigo.

Pero qué diablos- grito Ichigo.

Morirás ahora Kurosaki Ichigo- grito Kaoru dirigiendo su espada contra Ichigo.

El ataque de Kaoru fue bloqueado por la Zanpakuto de Ichigo comenzando a chocar entre ellas a gran velocidad, mientras las hermanas de Ichigo comenzaban despertar muy adoloridas por sus heridas.

Que paso, Yuzu estas bien- dijo Karin

Sí, pero que paso- dijo Yuzu.

Recuerdo que dos tipos de negro nos atacaron, pero no tenían intención de matarnos- dijo Karin.

Karin-chan, ese no es Onii-chan- dijo Yuzu señalando el cuerpo de Ichigo tirado en el suelo.

Es cierto es Ichi-Ni-San y está ahí peleando con el tipo que nos atacó- dijo Karin sorprendida al ver su pelea de ellos dos.

Karin-chan, debemos detenerlos, ambos tienen espadas- dijo Yuzu asustada.

Entonces todo lo que veía hasta ahora era esto, Yuzu-chan sígueme.

Karin sujeto a Yuzu se escondieron detrás de un árbol donde siguieron viendo la batalla de ambos, la pelea parecía igualada, Ichigo y Kaoru estaban cubiertos de cortes por todo su cuerpo.

Eres bueno, pero yo soy mejor, destruye Yabu Konoyono (Ruptura Terrenal)- grito Kaoru mientras su Zanpakuto cambiaba de forma.

La Zanpakuto de Kaoru se volvió una lanza de su mismo tamaño, el filo era de un metal oscuro y tenía marcas con el símbolo de la tierra, mientras el mango de la lanza era color tierra con marcas de tierra alrededor.

Que parece, este es mi Shikai, puedo destruir cualquier lugar con mi shikai, incluso puedo destruir personas de un golpe- dijo Kaoru dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

Si me golpeas, pero no lo permitiré- dijo Ichigo saltando sobre Kaoru cortándole la espalda.

Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente- dijo Kaoru clavando su Yabu Konoyono en el suelo del parte comenzando a agrietarse y destrozarte todo alrededor.

Que haces maldito, piensas destruir todo el lugar o que- le grito Ichigo enojado.

Claro que no, solo me encargo de tus queridas hermanas- decía Kaoru mientras Ichigo veía a sus hermanas detrás de un árbol.

Ustedes dos salgan de ahí, y saque mi cuerpo de aquí-les grito Ichigo.

Ambas alzaron el cuerpo de Ichigo y salieron de la área del parque que estaba comenzando a destrozarse, cuando estuvieron bastante lejos ambas se disponían a regresar por su hermano cuando…

Karin-chan, porque no te asustaste cuando viste a Onii-chan pelear así- dijo Yuzu entre lágrimas.

Ya lo había visto así antes, pero creo que esta es la primera vez que te involucras en esto, pero creo te lo puedo explicar- dijo Karin.

Después de una larga explicación.

Entonces Onii-chan, Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san y Sado-san están involucrados en todo esto- dijo Yuzu sorprendida.

Así es, pero parece que nuestro poder de ambas ha aumentado, pero será mejor no involucrarnos demasiado- dijo Karin muy seria.

No, tenemos que ayudar a Onii-chan- grito Yuzu soltando de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de energía espiritual.

Yuzu, alto, esto no puede ser bueno- dijo Karin.

La energía se concentró en el cuerpo de Yuzu hasta que lo cubrió todo una brillante luz, cuando se fue la luz se vio el cuerpo de Yuzu en el suelo y su alma separada con las ropas de un Shinigami.

Que paso, y estas ropas, espera ese es mi cuerpo-dijo Yuzu asustada.

Tranquila, parece que hiciste lo mismo que Ichi-ni-san, intentare hacerlo.

El cuerpo de Karin comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de energía espiritual hasta que logro separarse de su cuerpo y volverse una Shinigami.

Lo lograste, hasta tienes una espada como Onii-chan- dijo Yuzu señalando a Karin.

Tú también, no lo habías notado- dijo Karin señalando la Zanpakuto de Yuzu.

Es cierto, pero no se usarla- dijo Yuzu sujetándola.

No importa después aprenderemos, ahora podemos ayudar a Ichi-ni-san- dijo Karin llevando a Yuzu con ella.

Ambas se dirigieron al parque dejando sus cuerpos en la puerta de su casa, cuando llegaron el parque estaba casi destruido e Ichigo acababa de ser atravesado por el Yabu Konoyono de Kaoru.

Ichi-ni-san, Onii-chan- gritaron Karin y Yuzu al ver a su hermano atravesado.

Pero que, ustedes son…Shinigamis también, entonces debo terminar con el rápido- dijo Kaoru dando vueltas a su Yabu Konoyono.

Piensas que con esto perderé, Getsuga Tenshou- grito Ichigo tirándole el ataque a Kaoru que logro cortarle el pecho.

Maldito, pero mi Yabu Konoyono ya causo efecto- dijo Kaoru señalando la parte del pecho de Ichigo comenzando a volverse polvo.

Qué demonios, que me está pasando- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

Como te dije, puedo destruir el terreno pero también a las personas, no te preocupes no te matare, me retiro pero volveremos a pelear- dijo Kaoru retirándose del lugar.

Onii-chan, Onii-chan, tu cuerpo se está volviendo polvo- dijo Yuzu entre lágrimas.

Tranquila Yuzu, Inoue puede curarme en unos minutos, solo debo ir a su casa y- fue interrumpido Ichigo.

Ya la llame, dijo que venía en seguida- dijo Karin ya en su cuerpo y con su celular en la mano.

En que momento, cuando regresaste a tu cuerpo, primero como saliste de tu cuerpo- dijo Ichigo muy confundido.

Ichi-ni-san, vamos a Inoue-san te cure estas heridas y después te contamos- dijo Karin sujetándolo junto Yuzu a Ichigo.

CONTINUARA


	5. Entrenamiento

Mientras Ichigo enfrentaba sus problemas, Daichi continuaba con su entrenamiento con los Vizard para controlar al cien por ciento sus poderes hollow con bastante dificultad.

Eres muy lento y tu duración con la máscara solo es de tres minutos, debes durar más- le gritaba Lisa a Daichi.

Lo sé, lo sé pero que puedo hacer para aumentar mi velocidad o mi duración- decía Daichi.

Oye, porque vas y matas algunos hollows con la máscara puesta, tu único deber es matarlos con tu Zanpakuto mientras llevas la máscara- dijo Love leyendo una revista.

Crees que el pueda con eso, Lisa ve y vigílalo- dijo Hiyori mientras leía algunas revistas.

Eh, porque yo, tú no estás haciendo nada- dijo Lisa.

Es tu turno de entrenarlo, el mí es en dos horas, regresa para entonces- dijo Hiyori sin tomarle importancia.

Vámonos- dijo enojada Lisa.

Si- la siguió Daichi.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar a un gran grupo de hollow, mientras Lisa los atraía al lugar indicado, Daichi esperaba en dicho lugar con su máscara hollow puesta y preparado para luchar.

Te eh traído una gran cantidad de hollows, no lo arruines- dijo Lisa alejándose del lugar.

No te preocupes, no fallare- dijo Daichi sonriente como siempre.

Detrás de el aparecieron varios hollows, el de inmediato se colocó su máscara de hollow con apariencia de lobo y con gran velocidad comenzó a cortar a todos los hollows.

Este tipo tiene una máscara como nosotros- dijo un hollow con apariencia bestial.

Tienes razón, debemos matarlo ahora- dijo un hollow con apariencia de ave.

Creen que me mataran, deben estar bromeando- dijo Daichi cortándolos con gran rapidez.

La gran cantidad de hollows se disminuye rápidamente en tan solo diez minutos y en todo ese tiempo Daichi mantuvo su máscara hasta que logro exterminar a todos y cada uno de los hollows del área.

Terminaste, como sea termino mi turno, sígueme regresemos a la base- dijo Lisa jalando a un cansado Daichi.

Ya en la base Lisa dejo a Daichi a su siguiente entrenador, Love.

Eh, me toca a mí, pensé que me tocaba en seis horas- se quejó Love.

El método por horas es bastante eficiente, pero ustedes se quejan demasiado- grito Hiyori.

Debe entender Hiyori-san, desde Ichigo-san no entrenamos a nadie más y somos menos desde que Shinji, Rose, Kensei y Mashiro regresaron a la sociedad de almas- dijo Hachi.

Tienes razón, pero Ichigo nos confió a este chico y le cumpliremos- dijo Hiyori.

Si, qué más da, sígueme chico- dijo Love resignado.

Si- dijo Daichi siguiendo a Love.

En las afueras de la ciudad Karakura.

Muy bien chico, colócate la máscara, comienza tu entrenamiento para probar tus habilidades hollow- dijo Love mientras sacaba su Zanpakuto en forma shikai.

Entiendo, pero porque libero su Zanpakuto- dijo Daichi algo preocupado.

Ya veras, mejor ponte la máscara pronto- grito Love mientras se dirigía con todas sus fuerzas contra Daichi.

Daichi se colocó su máscara hollow e intento detener el ataque de Love, solo para terminar siendo lanzado a volar por el impacto.

Chico, intenta endurecer su piel o aumentar tu velocidad por el poder de la máscara, no de tu poder Shinigami- dijo Love preparando su siguiente ataque.

Como digas- dijo Daichi pero antes de poder lograr algo fue golpeado por la Zanpakuto de Love.

Aquí va de nuevo- grito Love.

No de nuevo, esta vez no- grito Daichi.

Antes que Love lo golpeara Daichi logro usar el Sonido para evadir su ataque y lograr hacerle un pequeño corte en la cara.

Al fin muestras algún tipo de poder, estas progresando- dijo Love continuando su ataque.

Después de varias horas de entrenamiento, ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y ambos comenzaron a tener hambre.

Sígueme novato, por aquí venden un delicioso ramen, eso nos quitara el hambre enseguida- dijo Love mientras buscaba la tienda de ramen.

Está muy lejos Love-san, realmente me muero de hambre- dijo Daichi con tanta hambre que su estómago sonaba a kilómetros.

No te preocupes novato, cuando salía con mi amigo Rose a embriagarnos siempre comíamos ahí- dijo Love mientras se reía.

Cerca de una hora después de una larga búsqueda en la que comenzaron a pensar que nunca encontrarían la tienda, la encontraron, era una tienda de apariencia humilde tanto dentro como afuera y era dirigido por un anciano.

Viejo, cuanto tiempo, dos gigantes tazones de ramen.

Entendido señor, joven proteja bien su comida, el señor Love come como un oso salvaje.

Jajaja, viejo es mi aprendiz no me haga quedar mal.

No se preocupe encargado, yo como muy rápido- dijo Daichi.

Al llegar la comida ambos se abalanzaron sobre el ramen, en tan solo un instante el plato de Daichi estuvo vacío ganándole a Love en comer algo que sorprendió al viejo, ambos decidieron continuar con su entrenamiento, mientras en otra parte de Karakura.

BRAZO DEL GIGANTE-Grito Chad al intentar golpear a Tessai.

Hado Byakurai- dijo Tessai disparando un potente rayo de luz desde su índice hacia Chad.

Chad con el Brazo del Gigante golpeó el disparo de Byakurai logrando detenerlo sin daño alguno.

La resistencia de tu brazo derecho a aumentado, ahora intenta con el brazo izquierdo- dijo Tessai en pose de batalla.

Como diga, Tessai-san- dijo Chad mientras activaba su Brazo del Diablo.

Sho- dijo Tessai dándole un fuerte golpe a Chad que lo mando a volar por los aires.

Chad salió de los escombros con su cuerpo lleno de heridas de su duro entrenamiento, pero le dio un potente golpe a Tessai con su Brazo del Diablo mientras activaba su Brazo del Gigante.

Si domino completamente el poder de mis dos brazos juntos, podre ayudar a Ichigo y al Seireitei- dijo Chad dirigiendo contra Tessai.

Raikoho- grito Tessai, una energía amarilla recorrió todo el cuerpo de Chad pero el no se detuvo.

EL DIRECTO- grito Chad dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra Tessai dándole un poderoso puñetazo y soltando la energía destructiva.

Enkosen- dijo Tessai antes de recibir todo el daño del Directo.

Esto no es suficiente, debo tener más fuerza- dijo Chad apretando sus puños.

No te distraigas, Okasen- dijo Tessai lanzando un haz de energía espiritual dorada contra Chad que no evito el ataque y fue golpeado fuertemente.

Lo siento, pero debo crear una nueva técnica- dijo Chad mirando sus dos brazos ensangrentados.

Entonces debo usar técnicas más poderosas, Kurohitsugi- dijo Tessai apareciendo alrededor de Chad una caja negra que al cerrarse la atraviesan una gran cantidad de cuchillos espirituales, mientras en otra parte.

Como puedo ayudar a Kurosaki-kun a Daichi-kun y a los demás- pensaba Orihime en su cuarto.

No tengo forma de entrenar, mis poderes curativos son lo máximo que tengo y los ofensivos y defensivos deben mejor más.

Mientras Orihime se preguntaba en sus formas de poder ayudar a los demás, el entrenamiento de Chad y Daichi continuo hasta el anochecer ambos llenos de heridas se encontraron a las fueras de la ciudad donde también se encontraba Orihime que había sido llamada por Hachi.

Muy bien, ustedes tres aprenderán algo asombroso aquí, pongan mucha atención- gritaba Hiyori.

Como dijo ella, ustedes aprenderán a usar sus poderes al máximo- dijo Tessai ahora con su antigua ropa de capitán.

Capitán Tessai, ha pasado mucho tiempo- decía respetuosamente Hachi.

Lo mismo digo teniente Hachigen Ushoda- dijo Tessai viendo a su antiguo teniente.

Este sombrerero loco trajo a alguien para hacerlo-dijo Lisa señalando a alguien entre las sombras.

Cuanto tiempo, chicos como esta Ichigo-kun- dijo Urahara siendo acompañado por Yoruichi y un desconocido.

Chicos, este tipo les ayudara a mejorar sus habilidades- dijo Yoruichi.

Mucho gusto soy Sakuma Fudou, eh creado este artefacto que activara sus poderes hasta su máximo potencial- decía Sakuma mostrando su invención, tenía apariencia de una pistola de juguete.

El mencionado Sakuma vestía una túnica, tenía el cabello azul oscuro hasta la espalda cayendo un poco en sus hombros y algunos mechones en su cara, bronceado, tenía un parche metálico en su ojo izquierdo y el otro era color verde.

Tuve que ir hasta el Rukongai a buscar a este tipo, por favor no me hagan perder mucho tiempo con esto- decía Urahara.

Comencemos ya, me aburro- dijo Daichi.

Daichi tiene razón, Fudou-san comencemos-dijo Chad.

Muy bien, ustedes dos irán primero, espero que no le moleste Inoue-san- dijo Sakuma cortésmente.

Para nada, no me importa esperar un poco- dijo Orihime.

Muy bien, que comience el show- dijo Sakuma disparadores a Chad y Daichi.

Del cuerpo de ambos comenzó a salir una gran cantidad de energía espiritual, la de Chad era normal, pero la de Daichi era mezclado con la energía de los hollow, la energía los envolvió a ambos y todo se ilumino.

Esta listo, deberán descansar por el momento- dijo Sakuma.

Que le paso a mis brazos- dijo Chad al ver sus brazos, su Brazo del Gigante y su Brazo del Diablo no los podía activar.

Por qué no puedo activar mi Shikai ni aparecer mi mascara- dijo Daichi.

Tranquilos, en algunas horas sus poderes regresaran con toda su fuerza- dijo Urahara.

Ustedes dos vayan a descansar, mañana comenzara todo, cierto- dijo Yoruichi.

Siento que mi invento no funcione de inmediato, pero cuando regresen sus poderes verán la gran diferencia- dijo Sakuma.

Después de que Chad y Daichi se fueran le tocaba a Orihime liberar todo su poder, pero primero tenían que hacer algo con ella.

Tu eres un caso especial, tu poder viene de tus horquillas, quiero que me muestres tus técnicas, con tus compañeros primero- dijo Sakuma.

Entiendo, Lily, Baigon, Hinagiku aparezcan- dijo Orihime.

Cuanto tiempo, Orihime-sama- dijo Baigon, Hinagiku y Lily.

Ustedes tres que pueden hacer-dijo Sakuma.

Nosotros tres podemos hacer el Santen Kesshun-dijo Lily.

El Santen Kesshun?- pregunto extrañado Sakuma.

Es nuestro poder, un escudo defensivo- dijo Baigon.

Es bastante resistente- dijo Hinagiku.

Entiendo, gracias por la información-dijo Sakuma.

Después Orihime invoco Ayame, Shuno y Tsubaki para ser examinados por Sakuma.

Ayame y yo creamos el Soten Kisshun- dijo Shuno.

C-cierto, es nuestro poder curativo, podemos curar cualquier herida-dijo Ayame.

Y tú, Tsubaki cierto, que poder tienes- dijo Sakuma.

Yo hago Koten Zanshun, él es único poder ofensivo que tiene esta tonta-dijo Tsubaki.

Entiendo, gracias por darme esta información- dijo Sakuma.

Después de eso Sakuma le dio él informa a Orihime sobre sus poderes.

Colócate las horquillas, te disparare con ellos puesto a si todos ganaran su máximo poder-dijo Sakuma apuntando su invento hacia Orihime.

Entiendo- dijo Orihime colocándose las horquillas.

Sakuma le disparo a Orihime y la energía espiritual que desprendía de su cuerpo de color arco iris, toda el área se ilumino y se vio el cuerpo de Orihime tumbado en el suelo inconsciente.

Parece que no soporto todo el poder que gano-dijo preocupado Sakuma.

Parece que solo esta inconsciente, mañana estará bien, Yoruichi llévala a su casa- dijo Urahara yéndose con Sakuma.

Entiendo, después nos encontramos en el lugar acordado-dijo Yoruichi yéndose con Orihime.

¿Qué relación tiene Sakuma con Urahara y Yoruichi? ¿Qué tienen planeado hacer? ¿Qué habilidades habrán obtenido Chad, Daichi y Orihime?

CONTINUARA


	6. Planes

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron a las afueras de la tienda de Urahara para ser enviados a la Sociedad de almas.

Kurosaki-san, estarás bien tu herida aun esta sanando- dijo Orihime preocupada.

No te preocupes, después de que restauraste mi cuerpo no tenía ningún dolor ni herida- dijo despreocupado Ichigo.

Ni-san, creo que perder parte del cuerpo es realmente una herida muy seria-dijo Daichi.

Cierto Ichigo, además ese tipo podría estar merodeando por aquí aun- dijo Chad.

No se preocupen jóvenes, toda el área esta despejada, cierto Tessai-dijo Urahara muy tranquilo.

Si, esta barrera de Kido me indicara si alguien entra o sala de este lugar-dijo Tessai.

Muy bien, Rukia partió anoche así que yo abriré la puerta-dijo Yoruichi haciendo aparecer la puerta que los llevaría al Seireitei.

Todos pasaron por la puerta incluso las hermanas de Ichigo entraron sin que el lo notara, al cerrarse la puerta se encontraban frente al cuartel de la Decimotercera División donde los esperaba Rukia.

Chicos llegaron, entren el Capitán Ukitake quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo Rukia guiándolos a dentro.

Rukia, para que quiere vernos Ukitake-san- dijo Ichigo.

Es sobre un plan de ataque contra el Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Rukia.

Entiendo, pero eso no debería hacerlo el viejo comandante general- dijo Daichi.

Este plan es solo para nosotros, aquí inicia el plan de ataque secreto- dijo Rukia seriamente.

Al entrar a la oficina de Ukitake se encontraba descansando mientras Sentaro y Kiyone archivaban información sobre el plan.

Capitán Ukitake, como me dijo e traído a Ichigo aquí-dijo respetuosamente Rukia.

Gracias Rukia, pasen chicos siento mucho tener que traerlos para informarles de esto, pero supongo que ustedes a saben el poder que tiene el Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Ukitake.

Si, conozco bien su poder- dijo Ichigo tocando su herida.

Comenzare si no les molesta, según se sabe el Jo San Rei Shikaku atacare desde el Rukongai por cada puerta, cada división a sido ubicada en cada puerta para tener más cantidad, los tenientes y capitanes tendremos que ir al frente, pero ustedes chicos saldrán un camino oculto para que puedan llegar a su base y descubrir sus planes-dijo Ukitake.

Es un buen plan, pero estará todo bien en el frente de batalla- dijo Chad.

No te preocupes con los capitanes y tenientes luchando no seremos oponentes fáciles- dijo Ukitake.

Capitán, usted se encontrara bien de salud para la batalla- dijo muy preocupada Rukia.

No te preocupes, el capitán tiene estas píldoras para mantenerse estable- dijo Kiyone.

Además, así podrá pelear seriamente con el enemigo sin preocuparse por nada- dijo Sentaro.

Gracias chicos, cambiando de tema quienes son esas dos niñas- dijo Ukitake señalando a Karin y Yuzu.

EH, que hacen ustedes dos aquí- grito Ichigo.

Ni-san recién lo notas- dijo Daichi.

Están aquí desde que entraron a la Sociedad de Almas- dijo Rukia.

Realmente no lo notaste Kurosaki-kun- dijo Orihime.

No- dijo algo deprimido Ichigo.

Ichi-ni-san, queremos ayudarte con esto- dijo Karin.

Onii-chan, cuanto tiempo has peleado sin decirnos nada- dijo enojada Yuzu.

Desde el principio, pero no quería exponerlas a un peligro que las matara- dijo Ichigo muy serio.

Bueno dejemos las explicaciones para después, ustedes dos tienen Zanpakutos cierto- pregunto Ukitake.

Si- ambas afirmaron.

Pueden liberar sus Zanpakutos- volvió a preguntar Ukitake.

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

Entonces ustedes no pueden entrar en este plan, Sentaro, Kiyone regrésenlas al mundo humano- dijo Ukitake.

Pero queremos ayudar a Ichi-ni-san- dijo Karin.

Podemos ayudarles- dijo Yuzu.

Las estoy regresando para que entrenen y liberen sus Zanpakutos, entonces podrán regresar y ayudarnos, si- dijo Ukitake.

Ambas fueron guiadas por Sentaro y Kiyone de regreso al mundo humano, tranquilizando un poco a Ichigo, el plan se llevaría a cabo en unas horas cuando el enemigo se ubicara en cada puerta, mientras ellos probarían sus nuevos poderes.

Muy bien, yo comenzare- dijo Chad mientras mostraba la nueva forma de sus brazos.

El Brazo del Gigante tenía la apariencia de un gran escudo que le sobresalían dos navajas su color, tenía un tatuaje de color rojo con forma humanoide, era el mismo pero se veía que su brazo estaba más resistente.

El Brazo del Diablo tenía un gran filo sobresaliendo de su hombro y de ambos lados del brazo, sus dedos parecían garras y tenía como un tatuaje rojo en forma de calavera, mantenía su mismo color.

Wow Chad, tus brazos se ven mucho más fuertes- decía Ichigo emocionado por su nueva forma de los poderes de su amigo.

Me toca a mí Ni-san- dijo Daichi muy emocionado porque lo viera Ichigo.

Daichi se colocó su máscara hollow pero tenía un nuevo equipamiento incluido, tenía unos guantes como si fueran garras, un tipo de armadura cubría su pecho y sus ojos se habían vuelto del mismo color de un hollow normal.

Que les parece, con esto y mi Shikai mas fuerte no perderé fácilmente- decía muy animado Daichi.

Daichi, crees poder hacer una Resurrección con tu nueva fuerza- dijo Rukia con curiosidad.

No lo se, pero si lo hago perderé mi Zanpakuto y no se si podría soportar ese poder- dijo Daichi.

No será necesario, yo también tuve una mejora en mis poderes- dijo Ichigo colocándose su máscara hollow.

La apariencia de su máscara era normal, pero ahora todo el lado derecho de Ichigo fue cubierto por algún tipo de armadura además de poder hacer uso del Cero y otros poderes de los Arrancar con más facilidad.

Kurosaki-kun, cuando te dieron tu mejora de poder Fudou-san- dijo Orihime.

Después de que me curaste Urahara y el vinieron y me disparo con su invento ese en la cabeza- dijo Ichigo recordando.

Yo no mostrare mi poder hasta que sea el momento indicado- dijo Rukia.

Rukia-san, también te aumentaron tu poder a ti- dijo Daichi.

Si, ahora el poder de mi Shikai es muy superior a como era antes- dijo emocionada Rukia.

Orihime-san, tus poderes también aumentaron, cierto- dijo Daichi con curiosidad.

Sí, pero me quita mucha energía usarlo ahora sería un desperdicio, lo siento- dijo disculpándose Orihime.

No te preocupes Inoue, no debes sobre esforzarte, guarda tus energías para pelear- dijo Ichigo.

A todo esto, donde esta Uryu, no lo he visto desde que comenzó todo esto- dijo Rukia extrañada.

Ishida está muy ocupado ahora, no nos dijo que estaba haciendo, pero dijo que después lo veríamos- dijo Ichigo sin darle importancia.

Pero no lo hemos visto desde entonces- agrego Orihime.

Además ha faltado a la escuela y no se encuentra en su casa- dijo Chad.

Uryu-san, debe ser alguien tan fuerte como Ni-san- dijo Daichi.

Mientras en el Mundo Humano a las afueras de la Ciudad Karakura.

Debes perfeccionar esta técnica, si no lo haces no mereces llamarte a ti mismo Quincy- le gritaba Soken Ishida a Uryu.

No eres digno de decir eso padre- dijo Uryu disparando una flecha espiritual muy delgada pero que logro destruir varios árboles de los alrededores.

Debes practicar mas Uryu, no le diste a los blancos asignados- dijo Soken señalando algunos objetos de metal que estaban atados a algunos árboles.

Volvamos a intentarlo, sé que puedo dominar la técnica ancestral del abuelo- dijo decidido Uryu.

Muy bien, pero me estás haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo Uryu- dijo Soken ocultándose entre los árboles.

Cuando domine esta técnica iré a ayudarlos chicos, solo espérenme- pensó Uryu muy decidido.

Mientras en alguna parte del Rukongai, dentro de la base del Jo San Rei Shikaku, se llevaba a cabo los preparativos del ataque.

Capitán general Gengai, los preparativos para el ataque por la puerta oeste del Seireitei están listos, aun no estoy informado del resto- dijo el teniente de la primera división.

Muy bien, puedes retirarte teniente Kotaro- dijo el Capitán general Gengai.

TENIENTE DE LA PRIMERA DIVISION- Kotaro Umemiya.

Un hombre de apariencia de sesenta años, algo musculoso, piel bronceada, cabello gris con tonos de negro, un bigote largo trenzado y una barba de chivo color gris, ojos oscuros, vestía Shihakusho carmesí.

Entendido- dijo el teniente Kotaro desapareciendo entre las sombras.

Mientras en otra parte de la base.

Capitana Chizuru, se ordenó que la tercera división ira al norte junto con la octava y decima división- dijo la teniente de la tercera división.

Está bien, pero esa es la área más alejada de donde estamos, el capitán general debe saber eso, no es así Kirara- dijo la capitana Chizuru.

TENIENTE DE LA TERCERA DIVISION- Kirara Nara.

Una chica de apariencia de once años, de estatura baja, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabellos marrón corto, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí modificado con stickers de calaveras en los brazos.

Lo siento capitana, ya se trazó el plan con esta formación- se disculpó Kirara.

No importa, pero la capitana de octava división estará lista para pelear- susurro la capitana Chizuru.

Dijo algo capitana- dijo Kirara.

Nada, te puedes retirar- dijo la capitana Chizuru.

Mientras en las instalaciones de la sexta división.

Kaoru, porque fuiste al mundo humano sin informarme- dijo el capitán Ryouske muy enojado mientras sujetaba a su teniente de sus ropas.

C-Capitán, por favor tranquilícese, solo fui a observar a Kurosaki Ichigo para eliminarlo y me alegra decirle que fue un éxito, logre asesinarlo- dijo orgulloso Kaoru.

No está muerto, según sus registros e información que hemos logrado recolectar, desde el momento que lo atacaste y derrotaste has firmado tu propia derrota- dijo el capitán Ryouske seriamente.

A que se refiere capitán, no tiene sentido, no entiendo por derrotarlo he perdido yo- dijo confundido Kaoru.

Yo te lo explicare idiota- dijo alguien saliendo entre las sombras.

Tú de nuevo, tenme respeto, soy tu superior- dijo Kaoru enojado.

Tu arrogancia es tu falla, teniente idiota- dijo el sujeto.

TERCER PUESTO DE LA SEXTA DIVISION- Leo Imperatore.

Un tipo de cabello café, con ciertas características a un león como dientes puntiagudos, cabello muy largo, patillas largas, bronceado, alto, ojos dorados, llevaba equipado un collar de huesos y unos guantes de huesos.

Leo, no soy arrogante, además no eres nadie para decirme esto, tu eres diez veces más arrogante que yo- grito Kaoru.

Así, maldito idiota si quieres pelea, la conseguiste- grito Leo mientras ambos sacaban sus espadas.

Ustedes dos cálmense ya- grito furioso Ryouske.

Ambos quedaron aterrados al ver a su capitán preparando su postura de combate asesina, ambos decidieron tranquilizarse.

El capitán es aterrador cuando se enfurece- dijeron algunos miembros de la sexta división.

Todos, es hora de movilizarnos, les repasare el plan- dijo Ryouske.

Todas las divisiones del Jo San Rei Shikaku se dispersaran por las cuatro puertas al Seireitei y derrotaremos a sus respectivos guardianes, nosotros iremos por la puerta oeste junto con la segunda y onceava división, por el norte irán la tercera, octava y decima división, por el sur la primera, cuarta y quinta división y por el este la séptima, novena y doceava división, la treceava división serán refuerzos hasta que regrese su capitán del hueco mundo, entendido- dijo Ryouske mientras toda su división se preparaba para salir a su destino.

Je, por fin podre divertirme un poco- dijo Leo emocionado.

Algunos de esos Shinigamis eran amigos míos, pero si debo matarlos los matare- dijo Kaoru fríamente.

Todos están preparados para luchar- grito en capitán Gengai desde su ubicación.

Si- gritaron todos los miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku saliendo de su base secreta, pasaron inadvertidamente por el Rukongai sin dejar rastro hasta que cada división estuvo ubicada en su respectiva puerta, frente a cada puerta se encontraban los capitanes del Jo San Rei Shikaku dando la señal de inicio.

CONTINUARA


	7. Destruyendo las puertas

Todas las unidades del Jo San Rei Shikaku se encontraban frente a cada puerta y sus guardianes, comenzando una pelea en cada puerta para derrotar al guardián y entrar al Seireitei.

En la puerta Norte.

Yo soy Danzomaru, ustedes no pasaran por aquí.

Capitana Chizuru, el guardián ha liquidado a la mitad de nuestra división en unos instantes, usted debería ayudarnos- dijo un Shinigami de su división.

No, Kirara tú tampoco hagas nada, tu tampoco Anís- dijo la capitana Chizuru muy seria.

Como quieras capitana- dijo Anís sin darle importancia.

TERCER PUESTO DE LA TERCERA DIVISION Anís Fioritura.

Una chica de cabello marrón claro largo, ojos ámbar, grandes pechos, pile blanca, llevaba en el cabello una flor hecha de huesos y sus pechos estaban cubiertos por huesos también, llevaba puesto un chaleco negro y un hakama negro juntos con unas botas del mismo color.

Como puedes decir eso Anís-san, nuestros compañeros necesitan nuestra ayuda, están siendo aniquilados ahí- dijo muy preocupada Kirara.

Te preocupa mucho, mira a la décima división- dijo Anís señalando a un lado.

Agata, deja de haraganear y concéntrate- grito la capitana Rin.

Capitana, usted tampoco está haciendo nada- dijo su teniente con mucha tranquilidad.

Eso es porque ellos lo están haciendo bien- dijo Rin aun molesta pero un poco más tranquila.

Alrededor de ellos la pelea contra Danzomaru era difícil para los miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku que peleaban sin ayuda de los capitanes o tenientes, muriendo varios en medio de la lucha.

Capitana, está bien si no quiere estar aquí- dijo un subordinado a su capitana.

Estoy bien, no se preocupen no entrare en la batalla hasta que entremos- dijo la capitana Selty a su subordinado.

CAPITANA DE LA OCTAVA DIVISION- Selty Kunieda.

Una mujer con una apariencia delicada, ojos azules como el agua, labios finos, cabellos naranja largo, piel pálida, tenía ambos brazos y unos de sus ojos vendados, portaba el Shihakusho carmesí que mostraba su gran busto y el haori negro.

No me vencerán, traidores del Jo San Rei Shikaku- gritaba Danzomaru mientras derrotaba a varios miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku.

Eres fácil de vencer cuando se encuentra tu punto débil, justo aquí- dijo una chica cortándole el talón a Danzomaru.

Pensé que los tenientes no debían luchar- dijo un miembro del Jo San Rei Shikaku.

Esa teniente no, su capitana le dijo que acabara rápido- dijo otro miembro.

Ella es la más veloz de nosotros- dijo otro miembro al ver su velocidad al hacer varias heridas graves en el cuerpo de Danzomaru.

Ella es como el viento, Midori- dijo otro miembro.

TENIENTE DE LA OCTAVA DIVISION- Midori Kaze.

Una chica con ojos verde esmeralda, mirada fría, cabellos celeste, piel blanca, llevaba unos guantes marrones y unos googles color negro en la cabeza, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí pero modificado en una mini-falda.

Esa chica, nunca puede estar quieta en una batalla- dijo la capitana Selty muy calmada.

Capitana, deberíamos detener a la teniente, deben estar en plena forma para cuando entremos- dijo un subordinado.

No importa, ella ya acabo- dijo la capitana Selty.

Al mirar la batalla la teniente Midori había logrado tumbar al gigantesco Danzomaru que estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre inconsciente en el suelo.

Muy bien, todos los demás ataquen directo a la puerta, se abrirá después de eso- grito la teniente Midori.

Mientras en la puerta Sur.

El guardián Hykonyuto estaba rodeado de varios miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku heridos mientras los capitanes se mantenían serios ante la situación, mientras más miembros seguían peleando para derrotar al gigantesco Shinigami.

Estos jóvenes deberían concentrarse más, es muy fácil vencer a este tipo- dijo Gengai aburrido.

Onii-chan, estoy aburrida- dijo la capitana Kana muy aburrida.

Yo también Nee-chan- dijo el capitán Ren muy aburrido.

Mama, Papa, podemos pelear ya, estamos muy aburridos- dijeron ambos capitanes haciendo un berrinche.

TENIENTE DE LA CUARTA DIVISION- Kyo Masaomi.

Un tipo de unos aparentes treinta años, cabello negro trenzado, ojos oscuros, bronceado, musculoso con varias cicatrices en sus brazos, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí sin la manga izquierda.

TENIENTE DE LA QUINTA DIVISION- Haruna Masaomi.

Una mujer con cabello negro amarrado en un cola de caballo, ojos oscuros, bronceada con una cicatriz en v en su mano izquierda, vestía el Shihakusho carmesí.

Ustedes dos deben esperar hasta que el capitán general de la orden- grito la teniente Haruna.

Así es, debemos dejar que los más débiles se entrenen no creen- dijo el teniente Kyo calmado.

Justo cuando ambos dejaron de hablar Hykonyuto estaba a punto de pisar a los capitanes y tenientes del lugar.

Capitán Gengai, debería acabar ya con el guardián- dijo el teniente Kotaro.

Sí, todos los tenientes ataquen y eliminen al guardián- grito el capitán Gengai.

Los tres tenientes presentes se lanzaron contra el gigantesco guarían que en menos de diez segundo ya estaba tumbado en el suelo cubierto de cortes por todo el cuerpo.

Como, solo tres de ustedes me han hecho esto, si una gran cantidad de sus miembros murieron en mis manos- dijo Hykonyuto casi inconsciente.

Eso es simple, nosotros los tenientes, somos cien veces más fuertes que un miembro normal- dijo el teniente Kotaro parado frente a Hykonyuto.

Además los capitanes son mil veces más fuerte que un miembro normal- dijo el teniente Kyo regresando con su capitana e hija.

En la puerta Oeste.

Jidanbo el más fuerte de los guardianes no tenía problemas en enfrentar a una gran cantidad de miembro del Jo San Rei Shikaku, dejando a una gran cantidad muy mal heridos alrededor de la puerta oeste.

Leo, Kaoru, prepárense en cualquier momento daremos la orden para que ataquen- dijo el capitán Ryouske.

Entendido, capitán- dijeron ambos.

Capitán Takashi, la mitad de nuestros hombres han sido derrotados frente al guardián- dijo un miembro de la segunda división.

Inútiles, informales a todos que yo acabare con esto- dijo enojado el capitán Takashi.

No lo harás, no tenemos órdenes de atacar los capitanes, recuerdas- dijo el capitán Ryouske frente a Takashi.

Como quieran, pero por que perder tiempo, nuestros tenientes acabarían con estos tipos en segundo pero tampoco pueden atacar- dijo enojado Takashi.

El capitán general Gengai nos informó que los miembros que no logren superar de las puertas del Seireitei no serán perdonados y serán eliminados después- dijo fríamente el capitán Ryouske,

Que molestia, mis hombres están muriendo para después igual morir, que idiotez, dile al anciano que mate a sus hombres, yo matare a los míos cuando sea necesario- dijo el capitán Takashi alejándose.

Eso sonó casi humano, considerando la manera en la que eres- dijo Ryouske también retirándose.

Mientras la batalla contra Jidanbo llevo un largo tiempo hasta la llegada del tercer puesto y teniente de la sexta división que lograron herir rápidamente a Jidanbo dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Capitán Teken, despierte, el guardián ha sido derribado vamos a ingresar- dijo la teniente Ayame a su capitán.

Eh, ya acabaron, mis hombres ni siquiera tuvieron que moverse tal como les dije- dijo el capitán Teken levantándose de su siesta mientras veía a todos los miembros de su división sin ningún rasguño.

Su plan de luchar después de entrar al Seireitei está marchando bien- dijo la teniente Ayame.

Si, Jajaja fue bueno que lo sugirieras- dijo el capitán Teken.

Tres de los guardianes habían sido derrotados, pero en la área de la puerta Este no se estaba mostrando indicios de una batalla lo cual preocupo a los capitanes, teniendo en cuenta que el capitán de la novena división no estaba en su mejor estado.

En la puerta Este.

Toda el área este se encontraba tranquila, no se reporto ninguna baja y el guardián Kaiwan fue derrotado al instante de llegar por el capitán de la duodécima división dejando a todos impresionados.

Capitán, no debería haber atacado con su invento- dijo un miembro de la duodécima división.

El capitán me dio a mí la orden de atacar- dijo el teniente de la duodécima división.

TENIENTE DE LA DUODECIMA DIVISION- Hiroto Tech.

Un hombre de cabello negro largo en puntas, usaba unos lentes negros con cristal verde, bronceado, usaba el Shihakusho carmesí debajo de una bata blanca.

El Híper Gun del capitán liquido al guardián del este en segundos, no se quejen- dijo el teniente Hiroto.

No me quejo, pero es aburrido si no puedo pelear- dijo el capitán Bonz.

Como sigan, el capitán de la novena sigue descansando, cierto- pregunto el capitán de la duodécima división que cubría su cara con una túnica.

Si capitán, parece que ya podrá pelear cuando abramos las puertas, ya mandamos la señal- dijo el teniente Hiroto.

Después de que cada lado recibiera la señal, todas las puertas comenzaron a destrozarse ante la energía espiritual que los capitanes estaban expulsando contra las puertas quedando hechos pedazos y permitiendo su ingreso.

Ustedes no pasaran, RITUAL DEL SELLADO ESPIRITUAL- dijeron los Shinigamis encargados de evitar la entrada.

No me hagan reír, Punch Spirit- el capitán Teken golpeo el suelo desprendiendo una gran cantidad de energía espiritual que dejo noqueados a los Shinigamis.

En las otras puertas los Shinigamis que intentaron bloquear el paso del Jo San Rei Shikaku fueron derrotados habiendo ingresado todas las divisiones al Seireitei.

Capitán general, el Jo San Rei Shikaku a entrado al Seireitei- dijo el teniente Sasakibe.

Informa a todas las unidades, la pelea a comenzado- dijo muy serio el capitán Genryusai.

CONTINUARA


	8. La guerra comienza

Todas las divisiones del Seireitei se desplegaron por las cuatro puertas, preparados para dar su vida por ello, en cada puerta el Jo San Rei Shikaku comenzaba a ingresar dentro del Seireitei guiados la mayoría por sus capitanes.

El Seireitei a la luz del día se siente raro, no crees- dijo el capitán Takashi.

Así es capitán, nosotros siempre hemos entrado aquí por la oscuridad de la noche- dijo un miembro de la segunda división.

De inmediato tal miembro fue partido a la mitad por su propio capitán, ante una risa de psicópata que daba a entender que disfrutabas eso, mientras los demás miembros de su división apartaban la mirada.

Eso le pasó por darme una respuesta tan obvia, era un idiota- dijo el capitán Takashi caminando por el Seireitei.

Nunca aprenderás a contenerte, cierto- dijo el capitán Ryouske muy tranquilo aunque concierta molestia.

Sabes que mis subordinados son solo juguetes para mí, solo los fuertes pueden estar a mi lado- dijo Takashi señalando a su teniente.

TENIENTE DE LA SEGUNDA DIVISION- Ryuk Nishiki.

Un hombre de cabello negro, cubría su cara con una máscara ninja dejando ver sus ojos verdes, en lugar del Shihakusho usaba un traje ninja negro dejando ver sus manos bronceadas con muchas cicatrices.

Oigan ustedes dos, el anciano dice que cada división tome rutas separadas- dijo Teken muy despreocupado.

Danos más detalles sobre eso- dijo Ryouske.

Cada división debe ir por su contraparte en el Seireitei o algo así, es aburrido escuchar al anciano- dijo Teken alejándose del lugar.

Disculpen la actitud de mi capitán, odia recibir órdenes- dijo la teniente Ayame alejándose con su capitán.

Esas son las ordenes, Kaoru, diles a todos los de la sexta división que vamos por la cabeza de Byakuya Kuchiki- dijo Ryouske muy serio.

Entendido capitán- dijo Kaoru alejándose.

Mientras en la base de la decimotercera división.

Váyanse rápido, el enemigo entro al Seireitei, pero este camino los llevara por el Rukongai- dijo Ukitake señalándoles una salida secreta.

Y tu capitán, no puedo dejarlo solo, como su teniente debo luchar a su lado- dijo Rukia.

Así es, pero la misión que te doy es más importante, además no estoy solo, Kiyone y Sentaro me ayudaran en la batalla- dijo Ukitake calmando a su teniente.

No te preocupes Ukitake-san, detendremos al Jo San Rei Shikaku con el ataque sorpresa que preparaste- dijo confiado Ichigo.

Eso espero, suerte- se despidió Ukitake cerrando la puerta secreta.

Mientras alrededor de todo el Seireitei habían comenzado una gran cantidad de batallas, la más importante en ese momento fue el encuentro de dos tenientes.

Así que tú eres el teniente de la sexta división, pareces muy débil- dijo Kaoru con arrogancia.

Al menos yo sé cómo usar una espada, intento de Shinigami- se burló Renji.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro chocando espadas con cada golpe, su habilidad con la espada era igual, pero la velocidad de Kaoru le comenzó a dar problemas a Renji.

Nada mal, pero no es suficiente, RUGE Zabimaru- grito Renji activando su Zanpakuto.

Renji dirigió su Zabimaru contra Kaoru, el hábil teniente logro evadirlo cortándole una mejilla, enfureciendo a Renji.

Eso es todo lo que puede tu shikai, que patético, no activare el mío para vencerte, no lo vales- dijo Kaoru despreciando a su oponente.

De inmediato Renji logro darle un fuerte golpe en la cara con su Zabimaru dejándole marcas de sangre en la cara.

Bastardo, tú lo pediste, destruye Yabu Konoyono – grito Kaoru.

Kaoru apunto su gran lanza Yabu Konoyono frente a Renji clavándosela rápidamente en el brazo izquierdo, provocando que se comenzara a desintegrar.

Ja, estas muerto Renji Abarai, no eres oponente para mí- dijo Kaoru.

Eso crees- dijo Renji confiado.

Del cuerpo de Renji salió una luz roja que al desaparecer mostro su brazo como nuevo, dejando impactado a Kaoru.

Como es posible, una barrera de Kido de tan alto nivel, quien podría- dijo muy confundido Kaoru.

Je, Orihime aprendió mucho de Kido después de tanto tiempo incluso podría ser del Cuerpo de Kido- dijo Renji orgulloso.

La chica de cabello naranja, olvide matarla, el capitán tiene razón, me confié demasiado, no podre derrotar a Kurosaki así- dijo Kaoru desesperado.

Ignorar a tu oponente es un error fatal lo olvidas- grito Renji clavando a Zabimaru en el pecho de Kaoru.

Kaoru sintió el dolor en su pecho y en forma de reflejo clavo su Yabu Konoyono en la espalda de Renji traspasándole el pecho, ambos se alejaron del uno al otro examinando sus heridas para saber si no eran de gravedad.

Maldito bastardo, veras mi ira, IMPACT CRASH- grito Kaoru furioso.

Kaoru clavo su Yabu Konoyono en el suelo creando un terremoto que comenzó a levantar el suelo donde estaban parados para aplastar a Renji, quien termino aplastado entre los suelos.

No eres oponente para mí, muere- dijo Kaoru hacia donde estaba aplastado Renji.

Pero Renji logro romper su prisión del suelo y regresar a la batalla sin ninguna herida seria, en su cara se veía el enojo que sentía.

Ahora veras, Hihio Zabimaru- grito Renji activando su Bankai cambiando la forma de Zanpakuto de forma realmente drástica volviéndose un esqueleto con forma de serpiente.

Eso es un Bankai, interesante, pero mi shikai será suficiente- dijo Kaoru de una forma arrogante.

En otra parte del Rukongai.

Ken-chan, donde estamos- dijo Yachiru animada como siempre.

No lo sé, quiero luchar, donde demonios estoy- grito Kempachi Zaraki al viento furioso muy furioso.

Mientras en el Seireitei.

El comandante general de Seireitei Yamamoto Genryusai y el comandante general del Jo San Rei Shikaku Gengai Sagaru se habían encontrado en un punto medio del Seireitei, ambos ancianos estaban calmados, abrieron sus ojos y desenfundaron sus espadas cortando a varios Shinigamis en el camino.

Genryusai-san, no permitiré que me derrotes- dijo Gengai.

Pensar que alguien como tú que ayudo al Seireitei en innumerables ocasiones ahora quieras destruirnos- dijo Yamamoto.

Ambos Shinigamis comenzaron a chocar espadas a una gran velocidad matando a cualquiera que estuviera en medio y destruyendo todo a su paso.

En la puerta del Seireitei Norte.

Capitana, no sea terca, debemos encontrar al capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya- dijo el teniente Agata mientras seguía a su capitana.

No, quiero divertirme un poco antes de hacer la misión- dijo Rin caminando por las calles del Seireitei.

Enemigos, son el teniente y la capitana de la décima división del Jo San Rei- grito un Shinigami a sus compañeros en total unos siete.

Es cierto, matémoslos- grito uno de ellos guiando al resto a atacar.

Yo lo hago Agata, mira- dijo Rin a su teniente.

Los siete Shinigamis corrieron contra Rin, al estar muy cerca de ella, ella desenfundo su Zanpakuto rápidamente y en un parpadeo los siete Shinigamis habían sido cortados en pedazos.

Capitana, debió usar su shikai, sería mucho más rápido- dijo Agata a su capitana.

No, sería un desperdicio de energía, además no quedaría nada en el Seireitei si lo libero- dijo Rin siguiendo su camino.

Capitana, esa forma de pensar la matara- regaño su teniente.

En otra parte cerca de la puerta norte.

Capitana, aun no encontramos al capitana Rojuro- dijo Kirara con cara de tristeza.

No importa, acabo de encontrar algo interesante- dijo Chizuru al ver una gran cantidad de Shinigamis de la tercera y novena división. Comandados por Izuru y Hisagi.

Capitana, yo me encargo de ello- dijo Kirara a punto de desenvainar su espada.

No, deja que ataquen, evade cada ataque, no te preocupes por mi- dijo Chizuru a su teniente.

Pero capitana son muchos- respondió Kirara.

No desobedezcas, solo hazlo- grito Chizuru algo enojada.

Si, entendido- afirmo Kirara asustada.

El gran grupo de Shinigamis se dirigió al ataque apenas alcanzaron a las dos miembros de la tercera división del Jo San Ren Shikaku, excepto Izuru y Hisagi que comenzaron a tener mucha cautela al ver que el enemigo no se movía.

Que extraño, según nuestra información ella son la capitana y la teniente de la tercera división, que estarán tramando- dijo Hisagi preocupado.

Debemos detenerlos, caerán en la trampa de ella- dijo Izuru mas preocupado.

No, ya es muy tarde, están muy cerca- dijo Hisagi.

Al ver a los Shinigamis que iban contra la capitana Chizuru y Kirara fueron asesinados en solo unos segundos frente a unos horrorizados Izuru y Hisagi.

Eso fue fácil, pero nada divertido- dijo Chizuru algo aburrida.

Como alguien puede ser tan monstruosamente fuerte- dijo aterrado Hisagi.

No le digas monstruo a la capitana, teniente de cuarta- dijo Kirara a punto de desenvainar.

Inténtalo niñita, terminaras cortada a la mitad- dijo Izuru a punto de desenvainar.

Kirara se dirigido rápidamente contra Izuru ambos chocando sus espadas con mucha fuerza, Izuru logró evadir varios ataques de Kirara solo recibiendo algunos cortes, pero Kirara se mantenía sin heridas y comenzaba a aumentar su velocidad de ataque.

No eres un digno oponente para la capitana Chizuru, te matare aquí y demostrare que el Jo San Rei Shikaku es digno de gobernar el Seireitei- dijo Kirara apuntando su espada hacia Izuru.

Teniente de la tercera división, Izuru Kira, cierto- dijo Chizuru acercándose.

Aléjate de Izuru, te derrotare yo mismo- dijo Hisagi apuntando su Zanpakuto contra Chizuru.

No te asustes, no los matare, aun, solo quiero decirles que sobrevivan hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, Kirara vámonos- dijo Chizuru retirándose.

Pero capitana, nuestro objetivo es él y el capitán Rojuro- respondió Kirara.

No me contra digas, solo obedece- dijo enojada Chizuru.

S-Si capitana- dijo asustada Kirara retirándose.

Que raro, estoy seguro que solo la capitana nos puedo haber derrotado en segundos- dijo Hisagi preocupado.

Tal vez van por el capitán Rojuro, debo advertirle, se encuentra en la puerta oeste- dijo Izuru a punto de marcharse.

No, ellas se dirigen al este, debemos informarle a algún capitán que se encargue de ella- dijo Hisagi.

Tienes razón, pero nuestros capitanes están por el norte, cual capitán sigue por aquí- dijo Izuru.

No hace falta buscar, ya llegue- dijo Rojuro llegando a escena.

Capitán Rojuro- gritaron ambos al ver al capitán de la tercera división aparecer de la nada.

Capitán, usted no estaba en la puerta oeste- pregunto Izuru.

Otro capitán se está encargando de eso, tengo ordenes de atrapar a los capitanes y tenientes del Jo San Rei Shikaku vivos- dijo Rojuro.

Usted es el capitán de la tercera división, cierto- dijo Chizuru reapareciendo.

No te habías marchado- dijo Hisagi.

Mi teniente me informo que el capitán Rojuro estaba aquí, le apetece medir fuerzas conmigo- dijo Chizuru desenvainando su Zanpakuto.

Claro, pero si yo gano vendrás conmigo al cuartel general- dijo Rojuro sacando su espada.

Claro, pero si yo gano, perderás tu vida, te parece- dijo Chizuru con una sonrisa maléfica.

En otra parte del Seireitei.

Byakuya Kuchiki, llevar tu cabeza al comandante general será un gran premio de guerra- dijo Ryouske a Byakuya.

Consideras esto una guerra, entonces no me contendré- dijo Byakuya muy serio.

Ambos Shinigamis entraron en pose de batalla a punto de sacar sus espadas, de un momento a otro toda el área cercana a ellos se encontraba destruida, mientras ambos chocaban espadas a una gran velocidad.

Salida secreta del Seireitei.

Un pasillo oscuro por debajo de la tierra donde están Ichigo y los demás.

Ni-san, ya viste la salida- dijo Daichi.

Aun no, pero estamos cerca, veo una luz- dijo Ichigo.

Kurosaki-kun, ya llegamos- dijo Orihime señalando una puerta

Todos empujaron la puerta que tenía una apariencia antigua logrando desbloquearla y viendo que estaban en las afueras del Seireitei, el Rukongai donde debían atacar al Jo San Rei Shikaku sorpresivamente.

El plan comienza ahora- dijo Ichigo activando su Bankai.

CONTINUARA


	9. Determinacion

El grupo de Ichigo se encontraba a las afueras del Seireitei, desde su ubicación dentro del Rukongai veían una gran cantidad de explosiones debido a las batallas dentro, Ichigo comenzó a avanzar más adentro del Rukongai.

Ichigo, desde aquí todo depende de nosotros- dijo Rukia detrás de Ichigo.

Lo sé, nos reuniremos con Ganju y su hermana para preparar un plan de ataque- dijo Ichigo avanzando en dirección a la casa Shiba.

Dentro del Seireitei.

Súper patada Voladora- grita Mashiro pateando a varios miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku.

Contrólate Mashiro, aún quedan muchos enemigos, no debes cansarte- dijo Kensei mientras golpeaba al enemigo.

Lo se capitán, no me lo recuerde, pero Hisagi-kun no lo encuentro por ningún lado- dijo Mashiro.

Lo mande a otra área con algunos de los miembros de nuestra división- dijo Kensei.

No es justo, aquí solo hay enemigos débiles- se quejó Mashiro.

Tal vez tienes razón, quizás somos muy fuertes- dijo Kensei con un tono orgulloso.

No presuman tanto, ahora deben pelear conmigo- dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Quien dijo eso, aparece maldito- grito Kensei buscando al dueño de esa voz.

Me buscas capitán de la novena división Kensei Muguruma- dijo el capitán de la segunda división Takashi.

Yo me encargo capitán, esto será rápido- dijo Mashiro corriendo contra Takashi.

Eso no pasara- detuvo el teniente Ryuk a Mashiro con su espada.

Eso fue rápido, parecen unos enemigos fuertes- dijo con una sonrisa Kensei.

Sería interesante, pero primero debo destruir esta área- dijo Takashi sacando su Zanpakuto.

Quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo Kensei sacando su Zanpakuto.

En el Rukongai.

Ganju, estas aquí, maldición donde esta ese idiota- dijo Ichigo dentro de la casa shiba.

Tal vez estén escondidos- dijo Chad.

La familia shiba es fuerte y los miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku no han matado a nadie del Rukongai- dijo Rukia.

Tal vez Ganju-san y Kukaku-san estén preparando algún tipo de arma- dijo Orihime.

Al entrar hasta muy adentro de la casa de los shiba encontraron un agujero en el suelo, al entrar encontraron a Ganju, Kukaku trabajando en un cañón de gran tamaño.

Piensan volar el Seireitei, idiotas- dijo Ichigo.

Así que llegaron, Ukitake nos dijo que llegarían más tarde, no importa- dijo Kukaku mientras modificaba el cañón.

El capitán Ukitake les informo que vendríamos- dijo sorprendida Rukia.

Nos avisó hace unos días de un plan o algo así, pero sabíamos que esta pelea iba a pasar- dijo Kukaku acercándose a Rukia.

Ukitake-san es realmente un genio, planeo todo esto, pero entonces porque no detiene a los enemigos- dijo Ichigo.

Es obvio idiota, no puedes detener algo que no te escuchara, el tipo del cabello blanco es muy inteligente no lo niego, pero no podría evitar esto- dijo Ganju mientras trabajaba en el cañón.

El capitán Ukitake es realmente un gran estratega, creo que él tiene un plan contra el Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Daichi confiado.

Como sea, les explicare que esto, es el Cañón X-Rías, este cañón absorbe energía espiritual del área y dispara un poderoso proyectil compuesto de esa energía, según los cálculos esto podría destruir un cuarto del Seireitei- dijo Kukaku explicando sobre esta arma.

Idiotas, destruirán tanto aliados como enemigos- grito Ichigo enojado.

Lo sabemos, pero eso lo sabe el que nos dio las instrucciones para construirlo- dijo Ganju.

Ustedes no lo crearon- dijo Chad confundido.

No- afirmo Ganju.

Entonces quien fue- pregunto Orihime.

Ese amigo suyo, Urahara Kisuke- dijo Kukaku.

Urahara-san creo un arma así, me contaron que estaba loco, pero no creía que tanto- dijo sorprendido Daichi.

Que estará planeando, no les dijo nada más sobre ese cañón- pregunto Ichigo.

Nada más, pero no se preocupen, el Seireitei está informado sobre esta arma, deben tener un plan para evitar bajas- dijo confiada Kukaku.

Mientras en el cuartel general del Seireitei.

Todo el campo alrededor se encontraba envuelto en llamas, había cadáveres de miembros de la primera división del Seireitei y del enemigo, ambos capitanes de la primera división no tenían ni un solo rasguño, el único que activo el shikai fue Yamamoto que acabo rápidamente con los enemigos, pero sus hombres fueron igualmente eliminados con rapidez por Gengai.

Aun no piensas pelear enserio, Gengai- dijo muy Yamamoto.

No es el momento de liberar mi poder, no mal gastes el tuyo, quiero pelear contigo con todas tus fuerzas- dijo Gengai.

Alrededor del cuartel general, había comenzado otra batalla entre capitanes.

Esto será interesante, verdad Toshiro-chan- dijo Rin con arrogancia.

Capitán de la décima división, Toshiro Hitsugaya usted morirá aquí- dijo Agata.

Ustedes dos con muy ingenuos si creen que podrán derrotarme así de fácil- dijo Hitsugaya muy calmado.

Ya veremos eso, crea una gran erupción, Hijouri (Ascenso de fuego)- grito Rin activando su shikai.

La Zanpakuto de Rin se prendió en llamas que rodearon todo un lugar tomando la apariencia de un gran dragón rojo en llamas, dejando asombrado a Hitsugaya con el gran parecido de la Zanpakuto de Rin con la de él.

Sorprendido, tu sabes que no pueden haber dos shikai iguales, pero si similares o casi iguales, mi shikai es además muchos más fuerte que el tuyo Toshiro-chan- dijo Rin en tono de burla y desafío.

Tendré que ponerme serio, gobierna sobre los cielos helados, Hyōrinmaru- dijo Hitsugaya activando su shikai.

De su Zanpakuto apareció un dragón de hielo y agua que el igual que el Hijouri rodeo todo el área, comenzando a tener efectos a los que tenían a su alrededor como, Shinigamis ardiendo en llamas y miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku congelados hasta la muerte.

Capitana, es muy irresponsable de su parte líber su shikai antes de recibir la orden del comandante general- dijo Agata muy serio.

Yo soy una capitana igual que el viejo, yo haré lo que quiera- se quejó Rin.

Está bien, yo también peleare seriamente, clava al enemigo, Shisunohari (Aguja mortal)- grito Agata activando su shikai.

La Zanpakuto de Agata se convirtió en una gran aguja de gran tamaño con una cuerda de acero enredada en el brazo izquierdo de Agata.

Ambos miembro de la décima división del Jo San Rei Shikaku liberaron sus shikai contra el capitán Hitsugaya que se encontraba en una batalla de dos contra uno, metiéndolo en un gran problema.

Shiro-chan, puedo ayudarte- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Hitsugaya.

Hinamori, deberías ayudar a Hirako-san, regresa con tu división- dijo Hitsugaya.

No te preocupes, el capitán Hirako es muy fuerte, el podrá solo- dijo Hinamori poniéndose al lado de Hitsugaya.

Has lo que quieras entonces- se resignó Hitsugaya.

Está bien, Arde, Tobiume- grito Hinamori activando su shikai.

El filo de su Zanpakuto se estrecha y se vuelve recta y le aparecen algunas varillas paralelas al filo principal.

Oye, Agata, quien es ella- le pregunto Rin a su teniente.

Capitana, ella es la teniente de la quinta división, Hinamori Momo, experta en el uso del Kido, podría causarnos algunos problemas- respondió Agata a su capitana.

Encárgate de ella, yo iré por Toshiro-chan- dijo Rin comenzando a mover su Zanpakuto.

El Hijouri de Rin comenzó a moverse hacia la dirección de Hitsugaya que logró evadir sin dificultad, comenzando el a mover a Hyōrinmaru contra Rin, logrando destruir los edificios alrededor de Rin pero sin lograr dañarla, evadiendo los ataques de Hitsugaya con relativa facilidad.

Esto es fácil Toshiro-chan, pero deberíamos pelear más enserio, yo comenzare, BURNING ERUPCION.

El Dragón de fuego comenzó a formar un gran torbellino de fuego que rodeo a Hitsugaya y su Hyōrinmaru que al encerrarlos causo una gran explosión de llamas que destruyo casi toda el área de su batalla, ente las llamas se encontraba Hitsugaya con algunas heridas y una quemadura en su brazo izquierda, sorprendiendo a Rin por el poco daño que le causo.

Eso es todo, no eres tan poderosa como creí que eras, es mi turno, Tenso Jurin, ICE DRRAGON STRIKE- dijo Hitsugaya.

El clima del área se convirtió en una gran nevada, creando varios dragones iguales a Hyōrinmaru e impactando contra Rin y su Hijouri causando una gran explosión de humo y fragmentos de hielo.

Mientras ambos tenientes se encontraban luchando lejos de la pelea de los capitanes.

Tú eres la teniente de la quinta división, que haces aquí- pregunto Agata intrigado.

Shiro-chan no podrá solo contra ustedes dos, el me ayuda siempre y quiero devolverle el favor- respondió Hinamori apuntando su Tobiume hacia Agata.

Interesante, según mi información él te atravesó durante la batalla en Karakura, claro que fue por la ilusión de Aizen, pero no guardas ningún rencor, que interesante- dijo Agata mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

Claro que no, no fue su intención, él se esforzó mucho después de eso, yo soy una carga para él, pero esta vez lo ayudare, EXPLOSIVE BALL- respondió Hinamori dispuesta atacar.

Una gran esfera color roja fue dispara a gran velocidad contra Agata, pero el con su Shisunohari golpeo en el centro la esfera de energía destruyéndola con facilidad.

Es mi turno de atacar, SPEAR DEATH- dijo Agata.

Lanzo a Shisunohari a gran velocidad comenzado a tomar una gran cantidad de energía de color azul oscuro que impacto contra Hinamori, mandándola a chocar contra varios edificios destruyéndolos en el proceso y dejando bastante herida a Hinamori.

Esa fuerza, como eres tan poderoso, solo los capitanes tienen tal fuerza con su shikai- dijo Hinamori algo asustada mientras se intentaba levantar.

La fuerza de los altos cargos del Jo San Rei Shikaku es muy diferente a los de la Sociedad de almas, tú nunca podrás vencerme- respondió Agata.

Lo hare, ayudare a Shiro-chan cueste lo que cueste, LUMINOUS CUT- ataco Hinamori.

La espada de Hinamori brillo intensamente de rojo, corto el pecho de Agata con rapidez, el brillo del corte se esparció por varias parte del cuerpo de Agata, causándole varios cortes en todo el cuerpo.

Esta chica no se rinde, debo eliminarte para concluir mi misión, SPEAR DEATH-dijo Agata.

Agata logro un golpe directo en la espalda de Hinamori, pero en lugar de salir volando contra las paredes como la última vez ella resistió y se mantuvo en pie donde se encontraba, sorprendiendo a Agata.

No perderé, EXPLOSIVE BALL ADVANCE- grito Hinamori determinada.

Varias esferas de Kido de diferentes colores fueron a gran velocidad contra Agata, evadiendo algunas pero siendo golpeado por la mayoría de ellas.

Estoy siendo muy amable contigo, espero que no mueras con esto- dijo Agata con un tono serio.

BREAK ARROW- A una gran velocidad Agata atravesó las piernas de Hinamori, para de inmediato atravesar ambos y el pecho en solo segundos, para después regresar a donde estaba.

Q-q-que paso- dijo Hinamori cayendo al suelo muy herida.

Este es Break Arrow, la técnica más cruel y veloz que tiene mi shikai, pero no morirás, las heridas que tienes solo te tienen fuera de combate, espera hasta que venga alguien y te lleve a un lugar seguro- dijo Agata a punto de retirarse.

No, esta vez luchare, me canse de ser un estorbo, te derrotare- dijo Hinamori teniendo la pierna de Agata.

Esto es penoso, según mi información eres bastante lista, pero creo que debo actualizar mis datos, eres una idiota- dijo Agata levantando y lanzando a Hinamori contra el suelo.

No me rendiré, no importa que- dijo Hinamori levantándose mientras sangraba pero aun dispuesta a luchar.

CONTINUARA


	10. Pelea Nuclear

En el Seireitei algunas peleas estaban causando gran destrucción alrededor, entre ellas Renji vs Kaoru, Kensei vs Takashi, Byakuya vs Ryouske eran algunas de las batallas destacadas, sin mencionar la pelea de Hitsugaya vs Rin.

No perderé, Hikotsu Taihō- grito Renji haciendo que la gran serpiente dispare su cañón de energía.

Eso no me vencerá, Air Break- Dijo Kaoru clavando su Zanpakuto en el aire y causando una gran grieta que distorsiono y detuvo el Hikotsu Taihō de Renji.

En otra parte del Seireitei.

Ambos capitanes de la sexta división se movían a grandes velocidades por toda el área, destruyendo todo alrededor sin tener ninguno herida alguna por la batalla, se miraban con desprecio y con un cierto odio.

Esto es ridículo, deberíamos acabar con esto ahora- dijo Ryouske.

Un ataque, quien falle morirá, esa es la única regla- dijo Byakuya.

Raikoho- activo Byakuya el Kido lanzando una enorme onda de energía amarilla eléctrica.

Haien- dijo Ryouske disparando una masa de energía espiritual de color morado contra Byakuya.

Ambos ataques impactaron entre si causando una gran explosión donde había varios Shinigamis y miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku muertos y entre todo se encontraban Byakuya y Ryouske sin ninguna herida.

En otra parte del Seireitei, Batalla Principal.

Toda el campo se encontraba lleno de cadáveres y los capitanes y tenientes que se encontraban luchando habían destruido casi todo el lugar en solo unos segundos, dejando aterrados a los supervivientes.

Súper Patada Especial- dijo Mashiro intentando golpear a Ryuk sin éxito.

Arte de las sombras, SHADOW CUT- dijo Ryuk saliendo entre las sombras intentando cortar a Mashiro, evadiéndolo con facilidad.

Ambos tenientes tienen estilos de peleas únicos, cierto- dijo Takashi divertido por la pelea de tenientes.

Así es, Mashiro usa sus piernas generalmente para pelear, realmente es muy tonta- dijo Kensei observando la pelea.

Entonces es mero instinto, Ryuk está usando las técnicas secretas de asesinato que solo la elite de mi división puede usar- dijo Takashi.

Así, veamos qué tan fuerte eres- dijo Kensei a punto de golpear la cara de Takashi.

Eso no, Shumpo- evadió rápidamente Takashi.

Sonido- uso Kensei apareciendo detrás de Takashi y golpeando su cara, mandándolo contra una pared.

Eres fuerte, pero no me derrotaras- dijo Takashi levantándose y usando el Shumpo para aparecer detrás de Kensei y darle un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Maldito, ahora veras- dijo Kensei lanzándose contra Takashi con la intención de golpearlo de nuevo.

Esto es fácil- Takashi logro evadir el golpe de Kensei que destruyo el suelo alrededor con el impacto.

Parece que esto no será tan aburrido- dijo Kensei sacando su Zanpakuto.

Esto es aburrido, no peleas enserio, SUPER PATADA ESPECIAL DE MASHIRO CERO- grito Mashiro disparando su Cero color verde contra Ryuk.

Qué demonios, así que eres un Vizard, tendré que activar mi shikai- dijo Ryuk antes de ser golpeado por el Cero de Mashiro.

No eras tan fuerte, Capitán ya gane- grito Mashiro llamando a Kensei.

Eso crees, aun no peleo en serio- dijo Ryuk saliendo entre los escombros del ataque de Mashiro.

No tienes ningún daño- dijo Mashiro algo molesta.

Eso es porque active mi shikai, despedaza, Chinokiba (Colmillo Sangriento)- dijo Ryuk mostrando su shikai.

Su Zanpakuto tomo forma de un cuchillo tamaño mediano, totalmente color rojo, tenía un agujero en la funda.

Y, eso que importa, solo es un pequeño cuchillo- se burló Mashiro.

La habilidad de mi Chinokiba es cortar la energía espiritual, tu ataque de Cero es solo energía Espiritual y puedo reusarla por este agujero que absorbe todo- explico Ryuk a Mashiro.

No entiendo mucho, pero debo vencerte ya o serás un problema- dijo Mashiro mientras activaba su máscara hollow.

Ahora vas en serio, veamos que tal vas- dijo Ryuk lanzando un poderoso corte de Reiatsu rojo contra el suelo en dirección contra Mashiro.

MASHIRO SUPER CERO- grito Mashiro dando volteretas en el aire y disparando su Cero contra Ryuk.

Alrededor de su área de pelea se provocó una gran explosión que sus capitanes lograron ver desde sus posiciones, preguntándose qué idiotez estarían haciendo para destruir tan rápido todo el lugar.

Nuestros tenientes destruirán este lugar, debo derrotarte ya, arrástralo con el viento, Tachikaze- grito Kensei activando su shikai.

Ese es tu shikai, no parece la gran cosa- dijo Takashi despreciando la Zanpakuto de Kensei.

Ya lo veras, Cuchillas de Aire- dijo Kensei que aun gran velocidad logro causarle varios cortes por todo el cuerpo de Takashi, aunque no parecía impresionado.

Eso es todo, mis heridas ya sanaron como puedes ver- dijo Takashi mostrando sus heridas cerrando a una gran velocidad.

Como haces eso- exigió saber Kensei a Takashi.

Es simple, el capitán de la duodécima división del Jo San Rei Shikaku logro poner en mi cuerpo una especia de energía sanadora, no puedes vencerme si no puedes herirme- dijo Takashi entre risas.

Así que eso tenemos, ya lo veras- dijo Kensei cortando el cuello de Takashi rápidamente.

Pero al mirar de nuevo vio como el Takashi que había cortado se desvanecía, siendo en realidad una simple sombra.

Las artes de asesinatos son útiles para escapar de la muerte- dijo Takashi apareciendo detrás de Kensei y clavándole su Zanpakuto en el pecho.

Maldito, no me vencerás con esto- Kensei se levantó y le dio un fuerte golpe a Takashi que logró evadir, pero fue tan poderoso que la presión logro destruir los alrededores.

Si ese golpe me hubiera dado estuviera muerto de seguro- pensó Takashi algo nervioso al ver la fuerza de Kensei.

Esto va en serio, CAMPO AEREO- Kensei usando el Sonido logro un gran campo de aire alrededor de Takashi y usando a Tachikaze logro comprimir todo el aire contra Takashi.

No lograras nada con eso, Shumpo- Takashi evadió el ataque de Kensei e intento clavarle de nuevo Zanpakuto, que Kensei logro evadir.

Escapaste de mi ataque, tendré que usar algo más fuerte, BANKAI, Tekken Tachikaze- La pequeña daga de Kensei se convirtió en nudilleras y sus brazos son cubiertos con vendajes negros.

Bankai, te obligo a usar eso para derrotarme, entonces debo activar mi Shikai, Peligro, Houisenjou (Explosión Radioactiva)- La Zanpakuto de Takashi comenzó a desprender un humo verde que cubrió todo su brazo, al desaparecer se había convertido en una especie de guante color dorado.

Un guante, no me vencerás con un guante, Gran Explosión- Kensei logro golpear a Takashi logrando una gran explosión que lanzo a Takashi contra el suelo.

Eso duele, Ryuk despeja el área- dijo Takashi levantándose del suelo, teniendo el brazo izquierdo cubierto de sangre.

Entendido capitán- dijo Ryuk sacando a los miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku del área.

Oye cobarde no huyas- Mashiro comenzó a perseguir a Ryuk para terminar su batalla.

Porque retiras a tus hombres, no quieres ver cómo te derroto- dijo Kensei en forma de burla.

Esto termina ahora, RADIATION FIELD- Takashi golpeo el suelo con Houisenjou, causando una explosión radioactiva en toda el área, muriendo todos los Shinigamis que se encontraban ahí.

Activare mi mascara o moriré- Kensei se colocó su máscara evitando morir por la explosión.

Kensei logro ver en el centro de la explosión a Takashi que se encontraba riendo frente a los cadáveres de los Shinigamis que poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

Este es tu shikai, es espantoso- dijo Kensei frente a Takashi.

Lo sé, su poder es tan grande que aún no logro controlarlo del todo, por eso no destruyo el Seireitei de un golpe, además esta radioactividad no me afecta- dijo Takashi explicándole a Kensei.

Entonces tu debilidad es tu falta de control, esto me da cierta ventaja- dijo Kensei.

En realidad no, mi shikai es controlable por el momento, te derrotare antes que pase mi tiempo límite- dijo Takashi apareciendo detrás de Kensei.

Eso crees, CERO EXPLOSION- Kensei creo un Cero color carmesí con su su puño y con su Bankai creo una gran explosión frente a Takashi.

Esto es sencillo, NUCLEAR ATOM- Takashi golpeo la explosión y su shikai causo una reacción en cadena que creo una explosión nuclear contra Kensei, logrando romper su máscara.

Tu maldito, tienes ese tipo de poder, pero no perderé, GIGANT EXPLOSION- Kensei golpeo el suelo a gran velocidad y luego salto por los aires, para después el suelo explotar y atrapar a Takashi en una cadena de explosiones, al evadirlo recibió un fuerte golpe explosivo de Kensei.

Eso te enseñara, solo eres un presumido- dijo Kensei.

Eso crees- Takashi sujeto la cara de Kensei con su Houisenjou causando una explosión nuclear en la cabeza de Kensei.

ATOM BOOM, nadie sobrevive a eso, debo retirar….- Takashi fue golpeado por un puño explosivo de nuevo.

Oye cobarde, deja de huir de mí, MASHIRO SUPER CERO- Mashiro disparo otro Cero contra Ryuk que no logro evadir, destruyendo su máscara de espía.

La cara de Ryuk quedo al descubierto, tenía una cicatriz en forma de x en su ojo izquierdo y otra arriba de la nariz en forma de -, su cabello castaño se mostró mucho más largo.

Esto es genial, al fin veo tu cara, ahora te ganare- dijo Mashiro bastante animada.

Eso crees, eres la primera persona fuera de mi división que ve mi cara, te matare por haberla visto, BLAST BLADE.

Un gran corte de Reiatsu carmesí fue dirigido contra Mashiro, que detuvo con su Cero con facilidad, molestando bastante a Ryuk.

Esto no acaba aquí, Arte de asesinato oscuro, Camino Perdido.

El campo alrededor de Ryuk y Mashiro se volvió gris y todo se movía bastante lento, de inmediato Ryuk apareció frente a Mashiro y después detrás de ella, mostrando un gran corte en su abdomen.

Q-que rápido- Mashiro cayó al suelo herida.

Este es tu fin, Arte oscura de asesinato, Corte Relámpago.

Ryuk corto y golpeo rápidamente a Mashiro, haciéndole otro corte en forma de relámpago, quedando muy mal herida.

M-me duele, Capitán, no le fallare- Mashiro se intentó levantar con todo el dolor y desenfundo su Zanpakuto contra Ryuk.

Antes de poder decir algo toda su área de pelea exploto, se veía una cierta contaminación y bastante humo y entre todo eso se encontraban unos heridos Takashi y Kensei que seguían con su pelea.

No me derrotaras, EXPLOSION- Kensei golpeo al aire causando una gigantesca explosión que rodeo toda el área.

Eso no me hará nada, RADIATION- Takashi soltó un brillo verde de su guante y provoco una explosión radioactiva, chocando las dos explosiones y creando una más grande.

Capitán Takashi, debemos retirarnos, algo está pasando- dijo Ryuk a su capitán muy nervioso.

Que, en serio, está bien lo dejamos por hoy en un empate, pero no me vencerás- dijo Takashi retirándose con su teniente.

Capitán, se encuentra bien- dijo Mashiro a Kensei.

Estas muy herida, súbete a mmi espalda, te llevara a la cuarta división- dijo Kensei a Mashiro.

Si- Mashiro se subió a Kensei y comenzó a patearlo como un caballo.

Ambos dejaron el área que estaba destruida por la batalla, no había nadie vivo excepto los que se acababan de retirar y solo era una pequeña batalla comparada con las demás.

CONTINUARA


	11. Melodía ante la luna

En otra parte del Seireitei una batalla estaba destruyendo todo a su alrededor, ninguno de los dos había activado su Shikai, pero aun así todo a su alrededor comenzó a destruirse, los capitanes eran Rojuro y Chizuru quienes con el simple impacto de sus Zanpakuto destruían todo alrededor.

El capitán Rojuro no está luchando enserio, podría acabar mal si no se lo toma enserio- dijo Izuru preocupado.

Tranquilo, el capitán Rojuro está jugando con ella, la está probando para saber su fuerza, si cree no poder vencerla supongo que se retirara- dijo Hisagi intentando calmar a Izuru.

Ambos están muy tranquilos hablando, pero yo también estoy aquí- dijo Kirara detrás de ellos.

Niña no deberías pensar en luchar con nosotros, podrías lastimarte- dijo Izuru.

Cierto, mejor escóndete por ahí hasta que la lucha acabe- dijo Hisagi.

Ustedes dos, los odio, se están burlando de mí, los matare, SHUMPO- Kirara comenzó una gran cantidad de ataques con mucho enojo contra Izuru y Hisagi, que ellos evadían con problemas.

Es rápida, además los lugares donde golpea quedan destruidos- dijo Hisagi preocupado.

Yo la detendré, alza tu cabeza, Wabisuke- Izuru activo su shikai y logro golpear el torso y piernas de Kirara dejándola en el suelo.

Esto no me detendrá- Kirara logro levantarse aun con el efecto de Wabisuke en ella.

Ella logro levantarse, como- dijo Izuru sorprendido.

Me entrene para ser resistente a los shikai de los tenientes del Seireitei, ninguno de los dos puede vencerme- dijo Kirara con un tono arrogante.

Esa forma de luchar de usted tiene mucho ritmo- dijo Rojuro a Chizuru.

Usted también lucha de una forma hermosa, si fuera diferente quisiera que fuera mi compañero de prácticas-dijo Chizuru.

Ambos chocaron espadas y crearon una explosión de Reiatsu que destruyo los edificios alrededor, muriendo muchas personas en el proceso de su pelea.

Esos dos destruirán el área y ahora debemos lidiar contigo- dijo Hisagi bastante molesto.

No son rivales para mí- dijo Kirara.

Eso crees niña, CRASH HEAVY- Izuru golpeo el suelo con Wabisuke y destrozo el suelo alrededor de Kirara dejándola caer al suelo.

Ahora, sega, Kazeshini- Hisagi corto los brazos y piernas de Kirara rápidamente, dejándola tumbada en el suelo.

Eso no me detendrá-Kirara se levantó del suelo y corrió rápidamente contra Hisagi e Izuru.

Esta vez caíste en nuestra trampa- dijeron Izuru y Hisagi.

Kirara cayó en gigantesco hueco debajo de ella, dejándola atrapada ahí, mientras Izuru y Hisagi se retiraron a ver al Capitán Rojuro.

Esto es divertido, Rojuro-san, no le interesa ser mi compañero y dejar el Seireitei- dijo Chizuru de forma picara.

Lo siento hermosa dama, pero le prometí a mis amigos proteger el Seireitei, usted no dejaría al Jo San Rei Shikaku para ayudarnos- dijo Rojuro.

Parece que no llegaremos a nada, tendré que matarte- dijo Chizuru moviendo violentamente su espada.

Digo lo mismo, pero yo no pienso perder- dijo Rojuro golpeando con fuerza la espada de Chizuru.

Ambos capitanes aumentaron la velocidad de sus golpes y comenzaron a soltar chispas por el choque de sus espadas, ambos comenzaron a hacer golpes más brutales y asesinos hacia puntos vitales como la cabeza o el pecho, caso que ambos esquivaban con facilidad.

Eres un buen oponente, quisiera no matarte- dijo Chizuru.

Digo lo mismo, pero así es como es- dijo Rojuro.

Es hora de pelear en serio- gritaron ambos al viento.

Interpreta, Kinshara- la Zanpakuto de Rose se volvió un largo látigo amarillo con incrustaciones de gemas.

Resplandece, Kattotsuki (Corte de luna llena)- el filo de Zanpakuto se convirtió en una media luna y el mango se volvió una gran vara negra de gran tamaño.

Una Zanpakuto interesante, debes ser muy fuerte para poder levantarlo- dijo Rojuro.

No es nada pesada, te lo probare, BLADE MOON-Chizuru hiso un corte en luna y lo dirigió contra Rojuro, giraba en forma de disco y al intentar evadirlo fue golpeado en la espalda, dejándole una gran herida en la espalda.

Eres fuerte, pero no me vencerás, MELODY CRASH- Rojuro lanzo las cuerdas de Kinshara alrededor de Chizuru y los comenzó a tocar a gran velocidad provocando un sonido rockero que creo una especie de explosión sónica sobre Chizuru.

El capitán Rojuro está peleando enserio, pero la otra capitana también- dijo Izuru bastante serio.

Tranquilo, están igualados, si logra vencerla antes de liberar el Bankai el ganara- dijo Hisagi.

Tal vez, esperemos lo mejor, pero preparémonos para un ataque defensivo- dijo Izuru preparando un plan.

Rojuro intentando evadir el Blade Moon de Chizuru sin éxito y Chizuru sufriendo el efecto explosivo del Melody Crash, esa era la batalla entre los capitanes de la tercera división, muy igualada pero a la vez se iba mostrando a un claro vencedor.

Aun puedes luchar, Chizuru-chan- dijo Rojuro en tono de burla.

Claro que puedo pero tú, podrás seguirme el ritmo- dijo Chizuru levantando su Kattotsuki.

Ambos chocaron sus armas y provocaron una gran explosión que atrapo tanto a ellos como a Izuru, Hisagi y Kirara entre todo el humo, al despejarse se vio que alrededor de sus pies el suelo había colapsado por tanta presión sorprendiendo a todos alrededor.

Esa fuerza, destruirá todo este lugar- dijo Izuru aterrado ante la fuerza de ambos.

Esa es la idea, pero no verán como acaba la pelea- dijo Kirara que había logrado salir del agujero.

Tú de nuevo niña, tendré que cortarte las piernas para que dejes de molestas- dijo Hisagi activando a Kazeshini.

Eso no es necesario, la capitana Chizuru está por acabar esta batalla, después los matare a ustedes dos- dijo Kirara parándose frente a los dos.

Esta chica me hace enojar mucho- dijo Hisagi desesperado.

Es mejor tenerla cerca, podría sernos de utilidad- susurro Izuru.

Tienes razón, como rehén podría servir- susurro Hisagi.

Saben que los escucho, no seré muy grande pero los hare pedazos a los dos- dijo Kirara enojada.

Eso lo harás después, esos dos nos matarían si interrumpimos su batalla- dijo Hisagi.

ROCK AND ROLL RAMPAGE- Rojuro golpeo con fuerza las cuerdas de Kinshara y comenzó a emitir fuertes vibraciones, luego enredo a Chizuru y comenzó a soltar fuertes golpes sónicos en todo su cuerpo.

Eso no basta, debes ser más fuerte, CORTE DE LA LUNA CRECIENTE- Chizuru apareció detrás de Rojuro y le causó un gran corte en medio del cuerpo en forma de media luna.

Que rapidez, eres más fuerte de lo que pensé- dijo Rojuro tocando su herida.

Así es, parece que yo te sobreestime, no me podrás vencer- dijo Chizuru levantando su Kattotsuki.

Sonata n15 Caída del cielo- Rojuro comenzó a girar a Kinshara como un arpón y lanzo al aire, a gran velocidad creo una gran red que comenzó a crean una serie de sonidos bajos que comenzó a dañar a todos los enemigos.

AH, ese sonido es muy horrible- dijo Kirara tapándose los oídos.

El uso la Caída del Cielo, sus otros ataques solo eran de juego, pero sus ataques como este son muy poderosos, crea un sonido solo para dañar al enemigo- explico Izuru.

Interesante, pero ella no parece afectada-dijo Hisagi señalando a la capitana Chizuru.

Pobre tonto, tu ataque musical no me hará nada, cubrí mi cuerpo con SHELD MOON, ningún sonido o ataque con reiatsu me hará daño- dijo Chizuru.

Eres una oponente muy interesante, pero no pienso perder ante ese escudo- dijo Rojuro dirigiéndose contra Chizuru.

Chizuru detuvo el ataque de Rojuro con facilidad, mientras ella lo observaba con una mirada de superioridad que hacia enojar a Rojuro y lo hacía contraatacar con más fuerza y rapidez, mientras Chizuru lo evadía sin problemas.

El capitán esta descoordinado su ataque- dijo Izuru preocupado.

Obvio, la capitana Chizuru ha logrado distraer la mente de su capitán, ahora solo hará ataques violentos sin ningún plan- dijo Kirara.

Como logro confundir al capitán Rojuro, en que momento- dijo Hisagi enojado.

En el momento en el que evadió los ataques, logro confundir su mente para entrar en un estado de enojo-explico Kirara.

Chizuru comenzó a contraatacar, causándole muchas heridas a Rojuro e hiriéndolo mucho, Rojuro aun confundido intento evadir los ataques, recibiendo más daño y cayendo al suelo herido.

No te sientas mal, CONFUSION LUNAR hace que todo el que vea el filo de mi espada brillar entre en un estado de confusión y enojo.

Eso explica mi falta de razonamiento, no se en que momento ocurrió, pero ahora estoy listo para vencerte- dijo Rojuro levantándose del suelo.

Quieres seguir luchando, no estás en condiciones de seguir luchando- dijo Chizuru.

Sonata n9, ASCENSO ASTRAL- Comenzó a escucharse una especie de melodía para dormir que comenzó a afectar a Chizuru poco a poco hasta lograr dormirla, entonces Rojuro activo el verdadero efecto que fue encerrarla en una pesadilla eterna.

Como logro dormir a la capitana Chizuru, el Sheld Moon sigue activo- dijo Kirara sorprendida.

Eso es porque la sonata n9 es una melodía que pasa cualquier escudo, ni una pared de hierro podría bloquear el Ascenso Astral- explico Rojuro a Kirara.

Mientras Chizuru tenía una pesadilla, todos sus subordinados estaban muertos a su alrededor, mientras ella veía sombras que se burlaban e insultaban a ella por ser una mala comandante y guía para sus hombres.

Dejen de decir eso, yo no los guie a la muerte, no soy inútil- grito Chizuru muy enojada intentando atacar a las sombras que lo decían sin éxito alguno.

Esto debe ser una pesadilla, como escapo de ella- dijo Chizuru intentado pensar en algo para escapar.

No puedes escapar, tu mente colapsara y tu cuerpo simplemente morirá- dijo Rojuro apareciendo detrás de ella.

Eres el causante de esto, te matare- Chizuru golpeo a Rojuro, pero el simplemente desapareció, dejando sorprendida a Chizuru.

Solo soy una ilusión, nunca saldrás de esta pesadilla- dijo Rojuro antes de desaparecer por completo.

De nuevo en la realidad, el cuerpo de Chizuru estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras Rojuro la había rodeado por su Kinshara para decapitarla si pasaba algo, mientras Kirara intentaba detener a Rojuro, siendo ella detenida por Hisagi e Izuru.

No me detendrán, los derrotare ahora- dijo Kirara desenfundando su Zanpakuto.

Ahí vamos de nuevo- dijo Hisagi haciendo girar a Kazeshini.

No te quejes, mejor la derrotamos ahora, así dejara de ser una molestia- dijo Izuru con Wabisuke en la mano.

No me subestimen, Arrolla, Tetsunokabe (Muralla de hierro)- la Zanpakuto de Kirara se volvió una gigantesca hacha, mucho más grande que ella con un filo negro y una empuñadura dorada.

Eso es gigante- dijo Hisagi asombrado.

Esa niña levantara una arma así, será interesante- dijo Rojuro.

Kirara levanto su Tetsunokabe y con rapidez hiso un gran corte en el suelo, creando una gran pared de acero, asombrando a los tres presente.

Eso hace, que utilidad tendrá- se preguntó Izuru.

Esta- dijo Kirara sobre la pared de acero.

La pared de acero comenzó a romperse, cayendo los pedazos sobre ellos, ellos evadieron fácilmente los trozos de metal, pero Kirara logro cortarlos a los tres con una mucho más grande Tetsunokabe.

Esta más grande, como lo hiciste- dijo Izuru tocando su herida en el pecho.

Tetsunokabe no solo crea un gran muro de acero, absorbe todo los metales alrededor, el muro es una forma de absorber su metal y volverse más fuerte.

Interesante, pero no vencerás a mi Kinshara- dijo Rojuro moviendo su Kinshara.

La verdadera fuerza de tetsunokabe es esta- Kirara corto de nuevo el suelo, pero esta vez se creó un gran temblor que comenzó a destruir el suelo, para después literalmente explotar el suelo debajo de ellos, hiriéndolos mucho.

Sonata n47 LLUVIA ESTELAR- Kinshara comenzó a rodear a Kirara y solo to un sonido tan alto que nadie podía escucharlo, pero Kirara que estaba en medio de Kinshara recibió de golpe todo el sonido, quedando inconsciente.

Eso es todo- dijo Rojuro levantando a Kirara.

Capitán, tenemos un problema- dijo Izuru preocupado.

Que pasa- dijo Rojuro.

La capitán de la tercera división Chizuru, está despertando- dijo Hisagi.

Los tres se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Chizuru y vieron que se estaba levantando de una manera turbulenta, pero había algo diferente en ella, tenía una mirada de enojo y su kattotsuki está desprendiendo un brillo rojo.

Luna Roja- dijo Chizuru creando una gran cantidad de reiatsu rojo en forma de luna que golpeo a todos al azar, siendo enemigos o aliados.

CONTINUARA


	12. Luna Sangrienta

Todo el lugar está destruido por el ataque inicial de Chizuru, entre los escombros había miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku y Shinigamis del Seireitei muertos o gravemente heridos, Izuru y Hisagi estaban muy mal heridos entre los escombros, mientras Rojuro se levantaba con el brazo derecho descubierto y lleno de sangre y a su lado una muy herida Kirara.

Esta mujer fue tan lejos para atacar a sus subordinados- dijo Rojuro indignado.

L-la capitana está usando la Luna Roja, en ese estado no reconoce a aliados o enemigos, solo ataca a matar a todo ser vivo- dijo Kirara aun en el suelo.

Entonces estamos lidiando con una psicópata- dijo Izuru levantándose.

Así parece, como la detendremos cuando no sabemos ni donde esta- dijo Hisagi también levantándose.

Esta cerca, siento su reiatsu moviéndose violentamente cerca de aquí- dijo Rojuro sintiendo el reiatsu de Chizuru.

La capitana no se controlara, la Luna Roja dura varias horas, solo si la derrotan se detendrá, pero eso no pasara- dijo Kirara intentando levantarse pero cayendo al suelo de nuevo.

Entiendo, pero eso no evitara que la derrote- dijo Rojuro comenzando a moverse.

Capitán, no vaya detrás de ella solo, podría perder o peor morir- dijo Izuru preocupado.

No te preocupes, ahora solo es una bestia descontrolada, será más sencillo derrotarla, además voy a vengar a los Shinigamis que murieron por su culpa- dijo Rojuro alejándose de la vista.

Capitán, iré detrás del el, Hisagi mira si hay algún superviviente- dijo Izuru antes de irse.

No, no queda nadie vivo, iré contigo, no dejare que te maten- dijo Hisagi deteniendo a Izuru.

Ustedes dos, no se irán de aquí, yo los detendré ahora- dijo Kirara apenas de pie.

Tu estas a una brisa de viento de morir, porque mejor no esperas a que regresemos- dijo Hisagi.

Es cierto, niña mejor espera que venga alguien para que recibas tu castigo después- dijo Izuru.

No me vencerán, ni con estas…Kirara se sujetó la herida con dolor.

Estas en muy mal estado, mejor quédate aquí- dijo Izuru.

Llevémosla, ella nos seguirá si no la llevamos- dijo Hisagi.

En eso tienes razón, sube a mi espalda- Izuru se inclinó para que subiera Kirara ya rendido con la idea de dejarla.

Los tres se fueron del lugar y comenzaron a buscar a los capitanes, paso un largo rato y solo vieron la destrucción de otras batallas, pero ningún rastro de sus capitanes, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar melodías.

Ese debe ser el capitán Rojuro- dijo Izuru dirigiéndose a la melodía.

Izuru espera, podrían estar peleando ahí, podría ser peligroso- dijo Hisagi yendo detrás de él.

Oye, no vallas tan rápido, la capitana Chizuru es muy peligrosa ahora, no debes acercarte-dijo Kirara asustada.

Le tienes miedo a tu capitana, que lugar es el Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Izuru enojado.

En el Jo San Rei Shikaku cada uno sabe su lugar, los capitanes pueden matar a sus tenientes, los tenientes a sus subordinados y así, pero la mayoría de capitanes valora a sus hombres entre ellos mi capitana, pero al usar la Luna Roja se vuelve otra persona- explico Kirara a Izuru.

Entonces no controla su Zanpakuto, es raro ver eso en un capitán- dijo extrañado Izuru.

En realidad escuche de eso, una mujer Shinigami hace bastantes años era parte del Seireitei, pero al lograr liberar su shikai causo una gran masacre en toda su división, ella nunca dio razones ni una explicación, su castigo fue el exilio- dijo Hisagi alcanzando a los dos.

La mujer de esa historia es tu capitana- dijo sorprendido Izuru.

Eso creo, ella ha despertado todo su poder, pero solo por poco tiempo, la batalla con el capitán de la tercera división Rojuro duro demasiado- dijo Kirara preocupada.

Eso paso, pero ella activo la Luna Roja sin ninguna advertencia a sus subordinados- dijo Hisagi.

Ella estaba dormida por la melodía del ataque de su capitán- dijo Kirara bajando de la espalda de Izuru.

Es cierto, pero como logro activar su ataque- dijo Hisagi intrigado.

La Luna Roja es un estado de furia y odio, la capitana Chizuru evita usarlo todo el tiempo, además aunque hubiera estado despierta no nos hubiera advertido- dijo Kirara parándose frente a Hisagi.

No presiones tus heridas, te necesitamos viva para obtener información- dijo Izuru agarrando a Kirara.

Nunca me dejaría atrapar por el enemigo, Geese aparece- dijo Kirara apareciendo un hombre detrás de ella.

Que quiere ahora, teniente-chan- dijo Geese en tono de burla.

TERCER PUERTO DE LA TERCERA DIVISION- Geese Di Lagun.

Un hombre de tamaño mediano piel bronceada, aparentaba unos dieciocho años, pelo verde oscuro, ojos oscuros, llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco negro, un hakama negro y una pequeña corona de huesos en su cabeza.

Es hora de irnos, la capitana destruirá esta área- dijo Kirara subiendo a la espalda de Geese.

Los demás están muertos, cierto- pregunto Geese muy tranquilo.

Si, vámonos pronto comenzara tu misión- susurro Kirara.

Geese igual que apareció, desapareció de la nada, dejando muy confundidos a Izuru y Hisagi, pero antes de poder analizar la situación escucharon el sonido de una batalla, una batalla sangrienta.

Vamos, debe ser la capitana del Jo San Rei Shikaku- dijo Izuru corriendo hacia el sonido.

Esperemos que no esté muerto el pobre que pelee con ella- dijo Hisagi alcanzando a Izuru.

Ambos llegaron a una parte destruida del Seireitei donde se encontraba Chizuru cubierta de sangre con una sonrisa diabólica y a su lado esta Rojuro en el suelo con un gran corte en todo el abdomen.

Capitán Rojuro, resista- dijo Izuru yendo al lado de su capitán.

Esta herida es grave, capitán Rojuro debemos llevarlo a que lo curen- dijo Hisagi intentando levantar a Rojuro.

Me confié, pero se cómo detenerla, ustedes dos lo pueden hacer- dijo Rojuro sacando una medicina de su haori.

Capitán, para que usare eso- le pregunto Izuru.

Viértelo sobre su Zanpakuto, eso detendrá la Luna Roja, esa medicina es el reiatsu de ella y de su zanpakuto, eso la detendrá- dijo Rojuro antes de quedar inconsciente por las heridas.

Entendido- dijeron ambos dirigiéndose a donde estaba Chizuru.

Chizuru estaba rodeada por varios Shinigamis de la tercera división, que rápidamente fueron decapitados por ella cubriendo el suelo de sangre y asustando a Izuru y Hisagi por su enemigo.

Yo la distraeré, Izuru tu vierte esto en su zanpakuto, no puedes fallar- dijo Hisagi activando su shikai.

Entendido- dijo Izuru.

Hisagi con rapidez logro pararse frente a Chizuru para que comenzara a atacarlo, Hisagi lograba evadir los ataques sin mucho problema, pero cuando Chizuru comenzó a molestarse, comenzó a mover con más rapidez hasta que logro causarle un corte en la pierna derecha, cayendo al suelo.

Ahora Izuru, ahora- grito Hisagi con todas sus fuerzas.

Izuru apareció detrás de Chizuru y vertió la medicina en la zanpakuto de Chizuru, el brillo comenzó a desaparecer, mientras Izuru alejo a Hisagi de Chizuru para evitar más daños.

Parece que ya regreso a su estado normal- dijo Izuru un poco tranquilo.

Toda la fuerza que ha usado debe tenerla agotada, si la capturamos todo esto no será en vano- dijo Hisagi optimista.

Niños tontos, ese músico me ha causado muchos problemas, pero ahora me las pagara- dijo Chizuru levantando su kattotsuki al lado de su cabeza.

Qué demonios, no debería ni moverse- dijo Izuru.

Ella realmente es muy fuerte, podremos aguantar pelear con ella- dijo Hisagi preocupado.

Esta será su última batalla, LUNA ROJA-SANGRE CARMESI- grito Chizuru mientras un reiatsu carmesí rodeaba todo su cuerpo y cegaba a Izuru y Hisagi preocupándose por lo que pasaría.

Sal de la luz, rápido- dijo Hisagi alejándose de la luz.

Entendido- Izuru fue detrás de Hisagi.

Al ver ambos el suelo vieron un gran cráter en forma de luna alrededor de sus pies, entre ese cráter salía Chizuru con una mirada fría t maliciosa hacia los dos.

Esquivaron mi ataque, los felicito, pero esto apenas comienza- dijo Chizuru levantando su kattotsuki sobre la cabeza de Izuru, causándole un gran corte en el cuello.

IZURU-grito Hisagi al ver a su amigo con un gran corte en el cuello tirado en el suelo.

P-parece que voy a morir, lo s-siento Hisagi-dijo Izuru desangrándose.

Maldita, te matare-Hisagi se lanzó al ataque contra Chizuru, ella logro bloquear todos sus ataques brutos sin ni siquiera voltear enfureciendo a Hisagi.

Es hora de dormir-Chizuru corto la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Hisagi dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente, mientras se comenzaba a reír.

Capitana, ya acabo esta pelea inútil-dijo Geese apareciendo junto con Kirara.

Geese, no deberías estar en la misión que te dieron-pregunto Chizuru con curiosidad.

Solo será un momento, además aun no es el momento-se excusó Geese.

Entonces mantén vivo a estos dos-le ordeno Chizuru.

Son el enemigo, es mejor que mueran ahora-dijo Geese enojado.

Solo hazlo-le dijo Chizuru con un tono agresivo.

Esta bien, no tiene que molestarse-Geese saco unas píldoras y se las hiso tragar a Izuru y Hisagi, comenzando a sanar sus heridas rápidamente.

Porque lo hace capitana-pregunto Kirara.

Ellos deben morir de una manera más bella, la manera en que los mate fue dictada por mí kattotsuki en su locura, después los matare de una hermosa manera- dijo Chizuru alejándose del lugar.

Yo me largo, Kirara-chan, intenta no morir-dijo Geese desapareciendo de nuevo.

Oye no me dejes aquí, ya se fue, capitana, espéreme-intentaba correr Kirara detrás de Chizuru.

Esos dos tienen el potencial para activar el poder que queremos, será mejor tenerlos con vida-pensó Chizuru mientras caminaba alrededor del campo de batalla.

Capitana, tiene un mensaje-dijo Kirara detrás de Chizuru con una mariposa negra.

Déjame ver-Chizuru agarro la mariposa negra y vio el mensaje que tenía.

Tenemos que irnos, es una orden de retirada-dijo Chizuru dándose la vuelta hacia la puerta al Rukongai.

QUE, porque, derrotamos a uno de los capitanes y matamos a dos tenientes del Seireitei, podemos ganar-dijo Kirara enojada.

Parece que el capitán general se pondrá serio, será mejor estar lejos, no crees- dijo Chizuru con una pequeña sonrisa fingida.

E-está bien capitana, vámonos-dijo Kirara resignada siguiendo a su capitana.

Mientras en el Rukongai, Ichigo y los demás estaban planeando algo para atacar al enemigo por sorpresa mientras Ganju y Kukaku acababan el cañón.

Kurosaki-san, estas seguro de esto-dijo Orihime sobre Ichigo.

Sí, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dijo Ichigo debajo de Orihime.

Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo, no podremos hacer esto bien si no se callan-dijo Rukia al lado de Orihime.

Ni-san, estamos muy apretados no crees-dijo Daichi al lado de Ichigo.

No te preocupes Daichi, no pasara nada- dijo muy tranquilo Ichigo.

Listos-dijo Chad.

Listos-gritaron todos.

Chad levanto una gran caja de acero donde se encontraba los cuatro y estaba a punto de lanzarla hacia el Jo San Rei Shikaku cuando, Kukaku llego y le dio un poderoso golpe bajo a Chad dejándolo en el suelo.

Que hacen idiotas, eso nunca funcionara, quien el máximo idiota que les dio esa idea-dijo Kukaku extremadamente enojada.

Todos señalaron a Ganju que estaba descansando.

EH, hermana no pensé que lo harían, por favor no, AHH- Ganju recibió una total paliza de su hermana quedando muy herido en el suelo.

Como sea, prepárense para atacar al Jo San Rei Shikaku, el cañón esta listo, pronto dispararemos, ya enviamos un mensaje al capitán Kuchiki para confirmar el momento- dijo Kukaku colocándose en el asiento del cañón.

Vamos chicos, esto se pondrá muy problemático-dijo Ichigo guiando a sus amigos hacia el campo de batalla.

CONTINUARA


	13. Oponente

El Seireitei se encontraba en un principio de guerra que parecía tener más ventaja el Jo San Rei Shikaku que el Seireitei, por las innumerables bajas que tenían durante las batallas, mientras la mayoría del Jo San Rei Shikaku perdían solo algunos miembros cada batalla.

En el centro del Seireitei.

No perderé mi tiempo contigo-dijo Kaoru a Renji.

Sabes estamos igual de heridos, no te creas la gran cosa, idiota-dijo Renji a Kaoru.

Ja, yo aún puedo mantenerme en pie, tú ya liberaste tu Bankai y estas igual o peor que yo-dijo Kaoru haciendo enojar a Renji.

Maldito, te matare, ah-Renji intento mover a su Hihio Zabimaru pero sus heridas se lo impidieron.

No lograras nada, yo tampoco tengo la fuerza para activar mi Bankai o para seguir usando mi shikai, por ahora me retiro-dijo Kaoru para después irse tranquilamente.

Maldición, todo mi entrenamiento ha sido para nada, el enemigo estuvo frente a mí y no pude vencerlo, el capitán Kuchiki se avergonzaría de mi-pensó Renji arrodillado en el suelo.

No te sientas tan mal.

Quien dijo eso-dijo Renji sorprendido.

Fui yo idiota, mira hacia arriba.

Zabimaru, porque has aparecido, tú odias aparecer frente a mí-dijo Renji.

Es cierto, pero después de ver tu deshonrosa pelea eh decidido decirte algo importante-dijo Zabimaru frente a Renji.

Tan importante para hacerte aparecer, debe ser muy serio-dijo Renji con un tono burlón.

Estas empleando mal mi fuerza, mi nombre no es el nombre que dices, es todo lo que te diré-dijo Zabimaru desapareciendo frente a Renji.

Espera, maldito dilo de una forma que te entienda, a que te refieres con eso-dijo Renji frustrado por no entender las palabras de Zabimaru.

Mientras en los cuartes de la sexta división.

Alrededor de los cuarteles de la sexta división solo quedaban fragmentos del lugar y ambos capitanes que se encontraban luchando no estaban muy heridos, pero los Shinigamis y miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku alrededor estaban mal heridos o muertos, mostrando la monstruosa fuerza de ambos.

No está mal, pero deberías mantener el control, tus hombres también estaban aquí, sabes-dijo Ryouske a Byakuya.

Ellos estuvieron aquí por su decisión, ellos no podrían aguantar mi reiatsu mucho tiempo pero quisieron seguir aquí, su muerte es su responsabilidad-dijo Byakuya muy tranquilo.

Eres muy frio, no pareces tener emociones, pero tengo ordenes de retirarme, Byakuya Kuchiki estas en la lista del Jo San Rei Shikaku, camina con mucho cuidado-dijo Ryouske desapareciendo rápidamente.

El cuartel del comandante general parece estar en pleno combate, debería observar esa pelea-dijo Byakuya dirigiéndose al cuartel de la primera división.

Mientras en otra parte del Seireitei.

Curen a todos los heridos rápido-dijo la teniente Isane muy estresada.

Teniente Isane-san, debería descansar un poco, se ve muy cansada-dijo Hanataro preocupado.

Estoy bien, Hanataro-kun no te preocupes, la capitana Unohana pronto regresara-dijo Isane intentando ocultar su agotamiento.

La capitana se fue hace bastante tiempo, probablemente este luchando con alguien del Jo San Rei Shikaku, creo que mejor estamos aquí curando a los heridos-murmuro Hanataro.

Cerca de la puerta este se encontraba Unohana manchada de sangre y una gran cantidad de cadáveres a su alrededor, mostraba una sonrisa fría que helaba la sangre y solo quedaba un enemigo vivo.

Eres un monstruo, la capitana de una división curativa es un verdadero monstruo-dijo un miembro del Jo San Rei Shikaku con el brazo izquierdo amputado e intentando huir.

Buenas Noches-dijo Unohana cortando en pedazos al enemigo frente a ella escuchándose un grito ahogado por la muerte.

Eres la misma de siempre, cierto.

Kempachi-san, de donde viene-pregunto Unohana con tranquilidad.

Me dirigía al campo de batalla y termine en el Rukongai, este lugar parece un laberinto-se quejó Kempachi.

Kempachi-san, tus hombres deben estar esperándote en el cuartel de la undécima división, debe ir así haya-dijo Unohana.

Cierto, los chicos deben estar muy aburridos, espero que no termine la diversión-dijo Kempachi yéndose.

Kempachi-san, es por el otro lado-dijo Unohana señalando a la derecha.

Kempachi se dio la vuelta y fue directo a otro camino, dejando con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza a Unohana, Kempachi siguió el camino equivocado por un rato dando varias vueltas por el Seireitei eliminando a cualquier pobre diablo que se cruzara en su camino.

Donde diablos esta mi división, además estos tipos del Jo San no sé que siempre se cruzan en mi camino, quieren morir idiotas, ese parece fuerte-dijo Kempachi parándose frente a un tipo de gran tamaño.

TERCER PUESTO DE LA UNDECIMA DIVISION-Grand Forza.

Un hombre más grande que Kempachi, moreno, con lentes oscuros, cabello largo hasta la espalda color rojo, usaba un chaleco negro sin mangas y un hakama negro, tenía sus restos de hollow en su mandíbula inferior con un parecido a una boca de cocodrilo.

Un Arrancar, esto será divertido, prepárate a morir-dijo Kempachi sacando su espada y dirigiéndose hacia su enemigo.

Kempachi Zaraki, no luchare contigo, es la orden del capitán, HIERRO-dijo Grand deteniendo el ataque de Kempachi.

Tu capitán, que me importa lo que diga, tu morirás ante mí-dijo Kempachi golpeando el cuerpo de Grand que lo detenía con su Hierro.

Es todo-Grand levanto a Kempachi y lo lanzo con una gran fuerza.

Qué demonios, volveré por ti y te matare-dijo Kempachi saliendo de la vista.

El capitán estará feliz que se lo mande, debo ir a la misión -dijo Grand retirándose.

En el cuartel de la Undécima división.

Había varios miembros de la división muertos en la entrada que estaba destruida y dentro se veía a Ikkaku y Yumichika luchando contra varios miembros del Jo San Rei Shikaku derrotándolos sin problemas.

Yumichika, donde está el líder de estos tipos-dijo Ikkaku dirigiéndose hacia fuera del cuartel.

No lo sé, pero ha matado a muchos de los nuestros-dijo Yumichika siguiendo a Ikkaku.

Yachiru tampoco está, si no la encontramos el capitán nos matara-dijo Ikkaku buscando entre los cadáveres y escombros.

Oigan ustedes dos, que hacen holgazaneando, deberían entrar al frente de la batalla-dijo Kempachi frente a los dos.

Capitán, donde ha estado todo este tiempo-pregunto Yumichika.

Eso no importa, quien hiso todo esto-pregunto Kempachi molesto.

En realidad no estamos muy seguros, además no podemos encontrar a Yachiru-dijo Ikkaku asustado.

Yachiru, esta que duerme en mi espalda-Kempachi saco de su espalda a Yachiru levantándola en el proceso.

Ken-chan ya llegamos, cabeza de boliche, como estas-dijo Yachiru subiendo a la cabeza de Ikkaku y comenzando a babearla.

Ahí estabas, como sea, el enemigo debe estar cerca, eran muchos pero solo quedan dos-dijo Yumichika.

Kempachi Zaraki, tu serás mi oponente-dijo un hombre entre las sombras.

Una pelea, aparece bastardo y conoce tu muerte-dijo Kempachi chocando su espada contra un puño vendado.

Yo seré tu oponente, Teken Orihara-dijo Teken frente a Kempachi.

Bastardo, desenvaina y pelea-dijo Kempachi apuntando su espada frente a Teken.

No lo hare, venceré al capitán mas fuerte del Seireitei con mis propias manos con Ayame como mi testigo-dijo Teken poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Maestro, debería ser mas considerado y pelear igual a su oponente-dijo Ayame sentada en un muro.

Tranquila, lo vencerá antes que pueda moverse-dijo Teken confiado.

Solo eres un mocoso, pero esa confianza podría entretenerme un rato, peleare contigo-dijo Kempachi dirigiéndose contra Teken.

Comienza, Zaraki-dijo confiado Teken.

Kempachi choco su espada contra el puño de Teken y después soltó una gran cantidad de reiatsu que alejo bastante a Teken, pero no logro herirlo, Kempachi comenzó con un ataque frontal que Teken evadía con facilidad, dejando asombrados a los presentes.

Eres interesante mocoso, será entretenido pelear contigo-dijo Kempachi embistiendo su espada.

Esta vez no-dijo Teken saltando sobre Kempachi.

Como demonios salta tan alto-dijo Ikkaku impresionado.

GRAN GOLPE-Teken le dio un fuerte golpe a Kempachi que a simple vista no le haría nada, pero de su puño comenzó a soltar ráfagas de reiatsu rojo contra su cuerpo, hiriendo mucho a Kempachi.

Jajaja, chico esto es todo lo que tienes, esto es una verdadera ráfaga de reiatsu-dijo Kempachi golpeando en el estómago a Teken, soltando una gran cantidad de ráfagas de reiatsu amarillo en el cuerpo de Teken, mandándolo lejos.

Eres bueno, por eso tu eres el único oponente que me interesa-dijo Teken poniéndose en pose de batalla.

Escogió un curioso enemigo para enfrentar, debe ser suicida-dijo Yumichika como explicación.

Idiota, sigue diciendo idioteces y te cortare el cabello como yo-dijo Ikkaku en tono de amenaza.

No maldito, mi hermoso cabello no-dijo Yumichika retorciéndose en el suelo.

Hombre, solo bromeaba, como sea-dijo Ikkaku resignado.

Ken-chan va a ganar-dijo Yachiru animando la batalla.

Esta niña, ahora que lo pienso esa chica esta ahí sin hace nada, tal vez si la capturo podamos terminar con esto-dijo Ikkaku dirigiéndose hacia Ayame.

Parece que uno de tus hombres quiere morir-dijo Teken evadiendo un ataque de Zaraki.

Que quieres decir-dijo Kempachi confundido.

Mira, el calvo de ahí se dirige hacia Ayame, ella no estará nada feliz si la molestan-dijo Teken de forma lúgubre.

Ja, Ikkaku será una bola de boliche con patas, pero no es ningún debilucho, ya lo veras-dijo Kempachi confiado.

Ya lo veremos, pero no deberías confiarte tanto-dijo Teken.

Ikkaku saco su zanpakuto y se dirigió a la espalda de Ayame para darle un ataque sorpresa, pero ella detuvo su zanpakuto con su mano y lo devolvió al suelo con una poderosa patada en el estómago a Ikkaku.

Qué demonios, esta chica tiene esta fuerza-dijo Ikkaku teniendo su estomago adolorido.

Ikkaku cuidado, atrás tuyo-dijo Yumichika.

Ayame apareció detrás de Ikkaku y le dio otra patada que lo levanto del suelo, de inmediato apareció frente a Yumichika para lanzarlo al aire con facilidad, se quedó mirando a Yachiru y regreso a su combate.

Que, porque vio a la teniente y no hiso nada-dijo Yumichika cayendo al suelo.

Ayame siente una gran fascinación por los niños, en lo personal no los soporto-dijo Teken tranquilamente.

Debo admitir que esa chica está dando una buena batalla, te parece si seguimos la nuestra- dijo Kempachi dirigiéndose salvajemente hacia Teken.

Esta sed de sangre desbordante es lo que me encantaba de la undécima división, Zaraki Kempachi, no perderé ante ti-dijo Teken que repelió la espada de Kempachi logro evadir sus intento de ataques y logro golpear una pierna logrando que perdiera el equilibrio.

No eres rival para mi-Kempachi logro crear un gran corte con reiatsu que golpeo el brazo derecho de Teken dejándole una herida considerable.

El capitán está dando se está divirtiendo, porque a nosotros nos pasa esto-dijo Ikkaku enojado.

Nuestra oponente obviamente nos quiere ver muertos, deberíamos usar nuestro shikai no crees-dijo Yumichika.

No lo permitiré-Ayame con gran rapidez les arrebato las zanpakuto y las lanzo lejos de ellos.

Como lo hiso, solo nos queda pelear cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Ikkaku tomando pose de batalla.

Ikkaku, ya hicimos eso y nos dio una paliza completa, recuerdas-dijo Yumichika algo deprimido.

Ahora lucharemos seriamente-dijo Ikkaku.

Está bien, pero el cuartel se hará pedazos-dijo Yumichika.

No lograran vencerme, solo el maestro es capaz de detenerme-dijo Ayame.

La batalla en el cuartel de la Undécima división, que desastre traerá esto, Teken tuvo alguna relación con la Undécima división en el pasado, Ikkaku y Yumichika sobrevivirán contra Ayame, esa y más preguntas para el próximo capítulo.

CONTINUARA


End file.
